Après la mort
by Tozi
Summary: Hisana était la seule fille de sa famille, avant Rukia. Ce qui changeait tout, parce qu'une fois sa mère décédée, son père lui avait naturellement remis le bébé entre les bras en lui disant :'Prend soin d'elle comme de ta vie.' AU massif!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Bleach n'est pas l'une de mes propriétés. Je l'emprunte, je joue avec, et je le remet là où je l'ai prise dans le même état.

* * *

.:/:.

Sagikara Hisana était la fille ainée d'un shogun de Yeso. Elle avait deux frères plus âgés qu'elle qui lui avaient donnés deux nièces et un neveu. Elle avait aussi un frère cadet de treize ans, déjà marié à une femme plus âgée que lui, et deux sœurs cadettes dont l'une décéda à l'âge de trois ans. Sagikara Hisana était mariée depuis l'âge de dix ans à un fortuné samouraï au service de l'intendant de l'empereur, mais devait encore prendre résidence sous le toit de ce mari et consommer le mariage pour changer de nom. Il avait été prévu que cela prendrait lieu juste après son quinzième anniversaire.

Sa mère et celle de Rukia étant décédée en accouchant de cette dernière, il fut également décidé qu'elle emmènerait sa petite sœur car elle était sa plus proche parente de sang pour l'élever. Un matin d'hiver, juste après que l'on eut fini les inventaires des réserves de l'automne, son père la fit venir devant lui et lui confia donc solennellement la garde de sa sœur et celle de l'honneur de sa famille. Puis, il la fit monter dans un petit palanquin carré, confortablement capitonné, à la tête du convoi de bagages qui les suivrait jusqu'à leur nouvelle demeure. Elle avait regardé s'éloigner la maison de son enfance nichée dans la neige, pour ne plus voir ensuite que les murs tendus de rouge du palanquin et n'entendre plus que la respiration profonde de Rukia et le crissement des pas dans la neige. Elle était la première épouse du samouraï. Quelque part, cela la rassurait, parce qu'elle n'aurait pas à se soucier d'autres femmes. Sa mère était la deuxième épouse de son père – il en avait quatre en tout – et décrivait parfois cette concurrence comme une assemblée de harpies, prêtes à se déchirer l'une l'autre pour avoir le plus de faveurs. Sagikara Inoue n'avait pas été en reste de manigances, par ailleurs. Et le soir, épuisée, lasse, elle venait s'allonger dans le lit de sa fille pour lui raconter les mesquineries du jour.

Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'être épouse signifiait. Elle avait été destinée à le devenir depuis sa naissance et les femmes du gynécée étaient trop aguerries et trop dures à cuire sous leurs atours de soie pour refuser à une fillette l'instruction qu'il lui fallait pour réussir. Elle avait appris à être une femme dont son mari ne pourrait se passer. Tant dans les devoirs publics que privé, sa mère et les autres épouses – qui se regroupèrent autour de la seule fille pour de nombreuses années – quinze exactement, si l'on exceptait la courte existence de sa première cadette – comme autant de poules sur un unique poussin, ne lui avaient rien caché.

De longues nuits, Hisana était restée éveillée, terrifiée de ce que la vie lui réservait. Puis elle avait été mariée. Soulagement et terreur à la fois. Soulagement, parce qu'être mariée était mieux que de ne pas l'être, terreur, parce que l'homme semblait encore être le pire ennemi de la femme. Alors elle avait étudié son père. Elle s'était glissée hors du gynécée parfois, pour l'observer. Elle voulait voir ce que l'on pouvait admirer chez un homme, ce qu'il respectait, ce dont il avait besoin. Si elle devenait indispensable, lui confia sa mère Inoue, elle serait à tout jamais à l'abri. Les femmes qui réussissaient étaient les riches veuves qui se remariaient sans laisser leur mari mettre leur nez dans leurs affaires. Elles étaient des femmes qui pouvaient être autonomes. Des femmes qui laissaient croire aux hommes qu'elles ne pouvaient vivre sans eux et d'un autre côté sécurisaient soigneusement tous leurs avoirs pour ne rien perdre de ce qu'elles pourraient gagner.

Elle avait soigneusement consigné toutes ces connaissances dans son journal, jusqu'au jour, où, à treize ans, elle s'était aperçue de l'énormité de la tâche qu'il lui faudrait accomplir si elle ne voulait pas être un simple jouet entre les mains de son mari. Inoue avait rit quand Hisana lui avait confié ses peurs. Un rire cruel, froid et aussi désespéré. Parce qu'une mère, peu importe combien aigrie, a toujours envie de pleurer quand elle s'aperçoit que sa fille en sait trop pour être considérée un enfant. « Ne serait-ce pas plus simple si je connaissais celui que j'ai épousé ? Peut-être que nous pourrions nous apprécier…Devenir amis… ? » Inoue avait cessé de rire et son regard s'était fait lointain. Hisana eut soudain l'impression que sa mère regardait loin, loin au delà des épais et sombres stores de joncs, par dessus les montagnes et les mers vers quelque chose de perdu. Puis Inoue s'était penchée sur sa fille et l'avait prise rudement par les épaules. Le visage creusé de fatigue de sa mère s'approcha du sien et articula clairement. « L'affection, Hisana, est bonne pour ceux qui n'ont rien d'autre. On ne peut aimer vraiment, que si celui qui aime ne peut absolument rien gagner en retour de son amour. Sinon, il y a toujours une tache, un doute, une salissure. »

Sagikara Inoue était une femme usée. Ce ne fut donc pas une surprise quand elle mourut en donnant le jour à sa deuxième fille.

Le voyage vers Usukeshi dura une semaine. Le dernier matin, les femmes de chambre qui voyageaient avec elle l'habillèrent avec soin de son kimono de cérémonie – neuf couches de soies peintes pesant en tout 40 kilos – et la coiffèrent de la large coiffe blanche des épousées. Puis, elles la laissèrent avec son escorte, car elle n'avait pas le droit d'amener avec elle les gens de maison qui l'avaient vue grandir. Elle en engagerait de nouvelles chez son mari. Rukia aussi était richement habillée et enveloppée dans un haori peint qui avait enveloppé Hisana quand elle avait le même âge.

Le drame eut lieu à la mi-journée, alors que le soleil était haut dans le ciel et faisait étinceler la neige de mille feux glacés. L'air calme retentit soudain de clameurs et l'escorte qui chevauchait autour du convoi s'agita. Cela se passa vite, si vite qu'Hisana ne fut sûre de ce qui se passait que beaucoup trop tard. La charrette des brigands percuta de plein fouet le palanquin, le lourd cheval de trait la tirant pulvérisant la frêle structure de bambous. Bientôt, il ne resta d'Hisana et de Rukia que des cadavres richement vêtus allongés dans la neige. Hisana, hagarde, perdue, regarda les pillards décimer son escorte, quelques hommes jetant les armes et abandonnant leur poste sans autre remord. Une chaine rompue pendait de sa poitrine, ainsi que de celle de Rukia, qu'elle serrait toujours dans ses bras et qui ne s'était même pas réveillée.

Elle ne réalisa pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait et c'est d'un air absent qu'elle se regarda être dévêtue par les hors-la-loi, ainsi que Rukia. La vue de leurs mains crevassées, baladeuses, vulgaires, lui fit monter de la bile dans la gorge, et elle se détourna. Elle marcha un peu, sans sentir le froid ou la fatigue, bizarrement légère avec tous ses vêtements, puisqu'elle ne s'enfonçait pas dans la neige.

Elle digérait doucement ce qu'il s'était passé. Mourir n'était pas comme ce à quoi elle s'attendait. En fait, elle ne s'était jamais attendue à mourir. Elle n'avait pas considéré cette possibilité. Elle se laissa tomber dans la neige, qui l'accueilli comme un coussin rebondi. Rukia se tortilla un moment, avant de trouver une position confortable. Hisana observa le petit visage à moitié dissimulé dans les vêtements, la touffe de cheveux de jais, les grands yeux clos et la peau pâle comme la sienne. Rukia était partie pour être un portrait de leur mère, tout comme Hisana. Si les mortes grandissaient, bien sûr.

Le shinigami les trouva quelques heures plus tard, au même endroit. Il prit à peine le temps de leurs expliquer ce qu'il se passait et se contenta de les enterrer rapidement, avec quelques mots murmurés en guise d'oraison. « Soul Society n'est pas un endroit mauvais. »

Visiblement, pensa Hisana en posant les yeux pour la première fois sur le Rukongai 59, ce shinigami et moi-même n'avons pas la même échelle de valeur en ce qui concerne la qualité.

En fait, sa première vision fut celle d'un grand camp de tentes grises, sales et disparates, entre lesquelles flottait un brouillard clair et nauséabond. Entre les tentes, hagards, crasseux, déambulaient quelques hommes et femmes malingres. Hisana se regarda un instant. Elle portait toujours son magnifique kimono de cérémonie, en soie fine peinte et brodée de perles. Son long obi s'évasait en quelque plis majestueux repiqués de perles et de soies précieuses. Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la forêt toute proche. Si quelqu'un la voyait ainsi, elle ne donnait pas cher de son existence dans le monde des morts.

Elle nourrit Rukia de quelques noix, de petits fruits noirs qu'elle semblait apprécier et d'eau qu'elle recueillait dans des feuilles pour retenir la rosée. Sa mère lui avait appris comment faire, car l'eau de la nuit était réputée donner des forces et la sérénité aux femmes enceintes. Elle ressentait la faim, mais pas de faiblesse encore. N'ayant jamais manqué, elle se demanda si son corps pouvait fonctionner en recevant moins pour un temps. Rukia, elle avait faim et il était vital qu'on la nourrisse, car elle pleurait bruyamment pour signifier son déconfort.

Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen soit de retrouver un endroit plus convenable de la Soul Society – est-bien ainsi que cet être tout en noir avait appelé cet endroit ? – soit de mettre ses précieux vêtements à l'abri. Elle devrait trouver un moyen…un moyen pour quoi ?

Pour la première fois de son existence – l'ironie qui voulait que cela se passe après sa mort n'était pas passée inaperçue – Hisana était complètement libre de faire ce dont elle avait envie. Enfin, pas vraiment, parce qu'elle se découvrait de nouvelles obligations chaque jour. Rester propre, trouver à manger, à boire, faire un abri et ne pas avoir trop froid la nuit ; tout cela étaient des défis pour qui n'avait jamais eu à se soucier de son gite ni de son couvert. Mais il n'y avait plus de chemin tracé pour elle à présent. Plus de samouraï à épouser, plus de nuit de noce à redouter, ni de futures secondes épouses, ni d'enfants à enfanter…Hisana n'était plus qu'une femme et elle découvrait que ce titre était autrement plus valorisant que Sagikara. Elle décida à ce point de sa réflexion d'abandonner son nom et de ne jamais chercher à recontacter ses ancêtres. Pour peu qu'ils aient reconstruit une fortune dans ce monde, elle se retrouverait de nouveau jointe à un embroglio d'événements auxquels elle ne voulait prendre par. Que faire donc.

Encore une fois, la réponse la trouva par hasard, et de manière plus subite qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle vint sous la forme d'un homme habillé d'un kimono gris et portant un haori vert sombre. Le tout était modeste mais infiniment supérieur à tout ce qu'elle avait rencontré dans la région. Il était également très propre, très soigné par rapport à la faune locale et marchait indolemment sur le chemin en tapant dans les cailloux avec une canne assez biscornue. Il avait sur la tête un chapeau conique court, plus là pour la forme que pour un usage réel. L'homme aimait avoir la tête couverte, voilà tout.

Quand il l'aperçut, il s'arrêta et la cnsidéra, tout comme elle l'avait considéré. Elle n'en prit donc pas offense et se dit que de toute manière, les circonstance était telles qu'elle pouvait largement se permettre quelques petits manquements au fondements des convenances – notamment celle qui disait qu'une femme ne doit sous aucun prétexte se trouver seule en présence d'un homme – plus encore si la femme était vierge, mais ça, l'autre n'était pas sensé le savoir.

Cependant, l'homme l'observait toujours et Hisana commençait à se trouver un tout petit peu inconfortable. Elle n'avait encore jamais été dévisagée pendant aussi longtemps. Même la nourrice envoyée par la famille de son époux pour l'examiner n'était pas rester aussi longtemps silencieuse à la contempler.

« Soul Society fait vraiment mal les choses, hé ? »

Elle ne se rendit d'abord pas compte qu'il avait parlé, ni de ce qu'il avait dit. Puis, elle rattrapa rapidement le fil de ses pensées. « Oh. Que voulez vous dire ?

- Vous avez atterrit dans le mauvais district. Cela est très clair. Personne ne porte ce genre de vêtement dans le coin. » Elle eut envie de complimenter les pouvoirs d'observation de cet homme. Puis, elle se dit que ce serait malvenu. Elle s'inclina profondément. « Comme vous pouvez le constater, Inconnu-sama, ma sœur et moi-même nous trouvons dans une situation assez inconfortable. Seriez vous assez serviable pour m'indiquer une direction dans laquelle je pourrais trouver de l'aide ?

- De l'aide ? » Un sourire large s'ouvrit sur son visage. « Mais toute aide est payante en ce monde. Que pouvez vous me proposer ? » Son large sourire semblait indiquer qu'elle devrait comprendre quelque chose mais elle ne saisit pas l'allusion. Puis, le regard de l'inconnu tomba sur Rukia. Instinctivement, Hisana referma ses bras sur elle plus fermement.

« Ceci…est votre petite sœur, je suppose ?

- Oui. Son nom est Rukia. Je m'appelle Hisana. Et vous même, Inconnu-sama ? » L'homme retira son chapeau et Hisana écarquilla les yeux à la vue de ses courts cheveux blonds. Il rit d'un faux embarras.

« Moi ? Oh, euh…Pour le moment, Hisana-chan, vous pouvez m'appeler Urahara. Et j'ai bien un marché à vous proposer. »

Hisana avait l'habitude des marchés. On l'avait formée à gérer une grande propriété. Marchander était essentiel dans l'administration correcte de biens importants. A l'entente d'un terme familier en des terres inconnues, elle tendit l'oreille. L'homme poursuivi. « Je possède un objet précieux, que je désire cacher. J'ai le moyen de le cacher dans une âme. Je demande à ce que vous me cédiez le droit de cacher cet objet dans l'âme de votre sœur, en retour de quoi, je vous donnerais une faveur. »

C'était de loin la requête la plus bizarre qu'Hisana eut jamais à considérer. Mais d'un autre coté – elle était morte.

A présent, cacher quelque chose dans l'âme de Rukia. Cela semblait particulièrement tordu. Et elle était indécise. Cela devrait être le choix de Rukia, pas le sien. Elle observa un peu plus l'inconnu. Urahara, avait-il dit qu'on pouvait l'appeler. Sa posture un chouia avachie au niveau des épaules indiquaient soit quelqu'un d'extraction quelconques, soit un jeune noble un peu oisif et peu concerné par les usages. Son large sourire aussi, était suspect, si elle se reposait sur ce qu'elle savait des hommes du monde vivant. Elle voyait mal ses yeux, dans l'ombre du chapeau. Et cette canne…La canne qu'il faisait nonchalamment virevolter entre ses doigts était inquiétante, sans qu'elle sache pourquoi. Elle baissa les yeux vers Rukia et son petit visage endormi contre la soie rayonnante de son haori. Elle secoua la tête.

« Non. Je suis désolée, Urahara-san, je ne peux pas accepter ce terme de votre marché. » L'homme ne perdit pas son sourire, se contentant d'hausser les épaules. « Bah. Tant pis. Bonne chance ! » Et il continua son chemin.

Hisana prit la décision de suivre la route dont Urahara venait. Il avait l'air assez convenable et si elle allait dans cette direction, il était probable qu'elle arrive là où il résidait en temps normal, dans une région un peu plus hospitalière que ce…ce camp de réfugiés.

Elle marcha longtemps. Du matin jusqu'au soir, puis de nouveau du matin jusqu'au soir. Au milieu de la troisième matinée, elle distingua au travers des arbres une petite cahute avachie.

....:::.....

* * *

_**Les années passent....**_

* * *

....:::.....

Le temps était agréable pour un début de printemps. Même si la température n'était pas source de grandes inquiétudes pour lui, Byakuya était heureux d'avoir ce petit vent frais qui caressait son visage alors qu'il courait entre les branches. Le feuillage jeune et vert pâle tamisait la lumière du jour déclinant, et il était assez tard pour que les oiseaux aient cessé de chanter. Contrairement à son capitaine, il détestait les chants d'oiseaux. Ce n'était souvent qu'une complexe combinaison répétitive de piaillements brefs et stridents, qui lui courait rapidement sur les nerfs. De ce fait, le silence de la forêt sur la fin du jours était réconfortant, car il y avait beaucoup d'oiseaux dans les environs des bureaux de son capitaine, et donc des siens.

Il s'autorisa un petit sourire satisfait. C'était sans doute le promotion éclair la plus justifiée du Seireitei. Promus Vice-Caitaine juste près avoir passé les concours, et être déjà en bonne voie pour le Bankai. Il eut un reniflement amusé à la pensée de son grand-père. Lui qui était jusque là persuadé que Byakuya était un shinigami normal. Il n'aurait pas pu être plus éloigné de la vérité. Byakuya connaissait le prénom de son Zanpakuto depuis l'enfance. Il conversait avec elle depuis plus longtemps encore et ils étaient complètement coordonnés. Et quel Zanpakuto c'était!

Senbonzakura était la personne que Byakuya aimait le plus au monde. Douce, belle et discrète, comme une fleur qui tombe.

Elle était exigeante aussi. Il était loin d'avoir la force physique et la discipline mentale pour maitriser ses aspects les plus puissants. Il ne pourrait pas progresser plus avant avec son shikai s'il ne faisait pas de grandes avancées en shunpô par exemple.

D'où l'entraînement tardif et la course en forêt. Courir à quelque hauteur du sol, dans un terrain aussi incertain que l'était la ramure des arbres, l'aiderait sans aucun doute. Et peut-être qu'à ce moment là...Il pourrait enfin rendre à cette maudite Shihouin Yoruichi la monnaie de sa pièce. Il en ricanait intérieurement à l'avance.

"Ne t'approche pas de l'eau, tu vas te brûler. "

Ce n'était pas dis très fort, mais ça venait de juste de dessous de lui, et il fut décontenancé. Assez déconcentré pour rater la branche suivante. Il dégringola de l'arbre dans les broussailles en dessous. Au départ trop surpris, Byakuya resta immobile, au sol, le visage vers le ciel. Comment était-il arrivé là?

"Il y a quelqu'un? Est-ce que tout va bien?" Des pas se firent entendre, et comme ils venaient dans sa direction, il se redressa. En un éclair il fut debout, l'arme tirée, la pointant sous le nez pâle et pointu d'une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs. Elle loucha sur la lame, figée sur place. Il s'aperçut de sa méprise et rengaina promptement. La fille s'inclina en demandant de nouveau. "Est-ce que tout va bien, shinigami-sama? Que s'est-il passé?" Byakuya observa la fille. Elle était assez petite, lui arrivait un peu au dessus de l'épaule, mais pas de beaucoup. Elle avait la peau d'un pâle assez inquiétant et de longs et brillants cheveux noirs. Ses yeux étaient d'un myosotis sombre et profond, très larges. Il répondit sans réfléchir - comme trop souvent à son goût. "Je courais, je réfléchissais, je vous ai entendue et ça m'a déconcentré. Je suis tombé." Finit-il en montrant les branchettes cassées auxquelles il avait essayé de se rattraper. Elle regarda les branches, dubitative, pendant qu'il se molestait mentalement. Quel genre de réponse c'était, franchement? Elle allait le prendre pour un débutant! Mauvaise première impression pour un premier jour comme Lieutenant.

Mais quand la jeune fille parla en évitant soigneusement son regard, il n'y avait pas une once de la méfiance - voire de l'antagonisme - qu'il y avait souvent lorsqu'un habitant du Rukongai parlait à un shinigami.

« Dans ce cas, shinigami-sama, j'insiste pour vous offrir le thé.

- Le thé?" Pourquoi cette fille ferait-elle du thé dans la forêt? Que faisait-elle dans la forêt, tout d'abord?

"Oui, shinigami-sama. Ma soeur et moi allions prendre le thé avant d'installer le campement pour la nuit." Ah. Ceci expliquait cela. Des vagabondes.

Retrospectivement, Byakuya sut très bien à quel moment il avait faibli. C'était exactement au moment où il avait prit le temps de répondre correctement à la fille au lieu de partir immédiatement. Pourtant, ce n'était pas le moment de la réflexion, et il parut tout naturel de répondre: "D'accord. Du thé." Comme un imbécile, ajouta mentalement Byakuya un peu plus tard en analysant son comportement.

La fille avec les cheveux noirs - ils lui rappelaient un peu ceux du capitaine Unohana, en plus court - le guida vers la petite clairière qu'il avait longé en courant.

L'herbe neuve commençait à peine à pointer sous les brins morts de l'année précédente et un ruisseau coulait au fond entre de gros rochers gris et moussus. Il y avait un petit feu, avec une bouilloire très cabossée pendue au bout d'une branche. Il y avait un petit baluchon posé sur un rouleau de tissu, qu'il supposa être les bagages des deux sœurs, quoique cela lui paru être peu pour deux filles qui voyageaient. En même temps, c'était en comparaison avec les autre filles qu'il avait rencontré; et deux errantes du Rukongai étaient vouées à ne pas avoir la même garde robe que de jeunes nobles. Quoiqu'il doute que Shihouin Yoruichi emmène beaucoup de bagages quand elle partait en voyage. Mais Byakuya s'était parfois retrouvé à questionner le fait qu'elle soit bien une femme, alors ça ne comptait pas.

Il chercha machinalement la sœur du regard. Puisqu'on l'avait prévenu qu'il y avait deux personnes, autant localiser immédiatement les deux protagonistes. La première fille était à 1,96m sur sa droite un peu devant lui et la deuxième...La deuxième était devenue invisible. Il sentait distinctement une présence largement plus puissante que la première, provenant de la région du baluchon, mais personne à qui la rattacher. Il y avait là un bon potentiel de shinigami; pensa Byakuya distraitement tandis que la première fille se rapprochait du bagage. Elle souleva le baluchon, et dit doucement à ce qui était accroupi derrière la toile de tente. "Tu peux sortir, il n'y a plus de danger à présent."

Et la première fille sortit un troisième paquet qu'elle balança sur sa hanche en le calant confortablement avant d'approcher le baluchon plus près du feu, tout en faisant signe à Byakuya de prendre place quelque part autour du feu où il serait bien.

Après des années et des années de bonnes manières mille fois répétées durant la cérémonie du thé, il se sentait un peu déplacé, en seiza à côté de ce petit feu, sur de la mousse légèrement humide, avec cette bouilloire cabossée qui se balançait au bout de sa branche. C'est alors qu'il s'aperçut que le troisième paquet que la fille avait amené de derrière son baluchon était un bébé.

Ou plutôt un jeune enfant, un très jeune enfant qui le regardait avec d'immense yeux bleu foncé de sous un nid de cheveux noirs. Des membres maigres dépassaient du vêtement rapiécé, la peau était pâle et poussiéreuse comme celle de la fille plus âgée, mais le regard que l'enfant lui adressait était d'une incroyable vivacité.

La fille avait ouvert le baluchon et en avait extrait deux gobelets en bois. Elle s'assura de leur propreté avant d'en remplir un à ras-bord, et de le tendre à Byakuya. "Shinigami-sama." Dit-elle pour attirer son attention. Il prit le gobelet, et dit. "Kuchiki. Kuchiki Byukuya." Elle parut surprise qu'il se présente, et suspendit son geste avant de verser du thé dans le deuxième gobelet. "Je suis Hisana, et voici ma soeur, Rukia." L'enfant ne fit que cligner des yeux dans sa direction, et Hisana versa un peu de thé dans le deuxième gobelet. Byakuya était surpris. Peu de gens ignoraient qui il était. Et s'ils ne le savaient pas, le nom de Kuchiki suffisaient à les faire ramper plus bas que terre. Cette fille avait l'air d'ignorer complètement qui étaient les Kuchiki, se dit Byakuya en la regardant présenter le gobelet aux lèvres de l'enfant, qui but à grandes gorgées. Et finalement, lui pourtant si fier de sa lignée, ne s'en formalisa pas.

C'était agréable de boire du thé dans cette clairière verte de printemps et dorée de fin de journée, avec pour seul bruit le crépitement harmonieux du feu et la respiration concentrée de la petite fille qui buvait.

Le thé lui-même était bon. il n'avait pas l'arôme raffiné et capiteux du thé auquel il était habitué, mais une amertume et un gout assez fort qui, même si le breuvage était bouillant, lui parut rafraîchissant. Surtout après les deux heures d'exercices qu'il venait de s'imposer et la journée à la division 13 emplie d'oiseaux particulièrement en voix.

Après avoir fini de boire, il observa un moment le gobelet de bois. C'était un objet de facture assez grossière, aux bords épais pour éviter qu'ils ne se fendent, et au poli plus du à l'usage qu'à l'artisan. Ils avaient un relief légèrement bosselé qui suivait les nervures du bois. Maintenant qu'il le tenait vide, il s'aperçut que le gobelet dégageait lui même une part de l'odeur du thé, mêlée de celle terreuse et mouillée du bois bouilli. Sa vieille nourrice aurait défailli d'horreur en apprenant que non seulement on lui avait proposé un tel gobelet, mais qu'en plus, il avait effectivement bu dedans. Son grand-père lui revint en mémoire et toute envie qu'il aurait pu avoir de rire s'envola.

"Kuchiki sama?" La fille le regardait curieusement, mais pas autant que sa petite sœur, qui, depuis un quart d'heure qu'il était là, le regardait encore comme s'il venait d'apparaître devant elle. Ou comme s'il venait de lui pousser une seconde tête, ou s'il avait dit quelque chose de très grossier, ou fait une grimace vraiment très très moche, ou...

"Savez-vous s'il existe des lois concernant l'installation des âmes dans le domaine du Rukongai?

- Non. Chacun est libre de s'installer ou il veut, du moment que ce n'est pas sur une propriété privée.

- Oh. Et...Cette forêt, elle appartient à quelqu'un?" On aurait pu glisser tant de sous entendu dans cette phrase...Mais elle avait juste de la curiosité. Intéressée, certes, mais juste de la curiosité.

"Non. Les derniers domaines du 35ème district sont plus à l'Est, et ceux du 38ème sont à plusieurs lieues vers le Nord.

- Oh, merci." Elle eut un sourire soulagé, puis se tourna vers sa petite soeur, qui fixait toujours Byakuya sans ciller. "Est-ce que ça te plairait de reste un peu ici? Hein Rukia? Tu aimes bien les forêts, non?"

Lentement et sans quitter Byakuya du regard, la petite hocha la tête. Hisana se rendit compte de l'insistance de Rukia dans son regard et se tourna vers Byakuya avec une mine désolée. "Excusez-la, Kuchiki-sama, elle est très curieuse avec les nouvelles têtes, spécialement avec les shinigamis. Elle ne pense pas à mal." Byakuya eut envie de répondre qu'il s'inquiétait plutôt du fait qu'il était anormal de ne pas cligner des yeux pendant dix minutes d'affilées pour un enfant, mais se contenta de balayer le sujet d'un revers très élégant - si pas royal – de la main.

Bien, très bien, pensa Byakuya. Voilà qui rattrape les réponses bouseuses de tout à l'heure.

Il rendit son gobelet à la fille qui le posa à côté du premier et se leva. Il n'allait pas s'attarder. Le regard de cette petite fille maigrichonne était vraiment trop bizarre Et il avait peur de ne pouvoir s'empêcher de dévisager ouvertement Hisana pendant très longtemps. Il les salua d'un bref mouvement de tête et en un battement de coeur il était partit.

* * *

Quand les oiseaux se tenaient tranquilles, il était très agréable de travailler dans les bureaux de lieutenant de la 13ème division. Surtout à présent que Byakuya avait fait démolir le mobilier fantaisiste dont son prédécesseur avait bourré la pièce. C'était une salle de bonne dimension, avec des meubles peu profonds sur deux murs pour ranger ce qu'il fallait de paperasserie. Le parquet avait une sombre couleur miel et était si bien ajusté et poli qu'on doutait parfois qu'il s'agisse de bois. De grands panneaux s'ouvraient sur la galerie d'un jardin luxuriant de saules, de pelouse, de bassins et de fontaines. S'il n'y avait pas eu autant d'oiseaux, Byakuya se serait sentit très heureux et très à l'aise. Heureusement qu'à la maison, les jardiniers ne laissaient s'installer que les mésanges bleues et les rossignols, qui ne chantent que rarement.

Capitaine Ukitake était un homme digne de respect, dont Byakuya était sûr qu'il pouvait apprendre beaucoup. Kuchiki Ginrei, le grand-père de Byakuya, lui avait dit que s'il y avait un homme qui pouvait lui appendre à se débarrasser de son caractère trop franc, c'était le calme et mesuré Ukitake Juushiro. Raison de plus, donc, pour signer des deux mains quand il avait reçu la proposition. En effet, en toutes les occasions où il avait vu son Capitaine auparavant - même celles particulièrement ennuyeuses où Byakuya avait toutes les peines du monde à ne pas s'endormir - Ukitake paraissait maître de lui, alerte et intéressé. Comment il faisait exactement, Byakuya n'en avait aucune idée, mais avec un tel modèle, Byakuya avait la ferme intention de devenir un peu plus comme on s'attendait à ce qu'il soit. Comme Kuchiki Ginrei en fait; qui avait copié sa conduite sur celle de son propre père, qui lui-même...Bref. Par extension, Byakuya deviendra la copie conforme du premier Kuchiki à avoir marché dans la Soul Society, et cela lui convenait parfaitement.

'Sauf que tu as quelque chose d'unique, Byakuya-kun.'

Senbonzakura. Bien sûr qu'elle était unique. Pas seulement parce que personne, pas même les membres d'une même famille, ne partageait le même Zanpakuto; mais aussi parce qu'elle était Senbonzakura. Douce, belle et discrète, mais terriblement puissante. Parfois, quand Byakuya allait à fond, quand il touchait aux techniques les plus puissantes qu'elle lui avait révélé, il la sentait. Cette force monstrueuse, pure, mouvante et acérée qui stagnait derrière le verrou de Senbonzakura.

Elle l'avait prévenu. Aller trop tôt, trop loin, le mènerait à sa perte. Byakuya était patient. Ce qu'il faisait, il voulait le faire bien. Alors il s'entraînait, il se musclait, il méditait et il attendait de voir son corps de jeune homme encore adolescent devenir celui d'un homme accompli. Selon le guérisseur de sa famille, il devait encore grandir un peu pour atteindre la taille adulte.

Cependant, à chaque fois que Byakuya mentionnait son grand-père dans une de leurs conversations, Senbonzakura s'assombrissait et se renfermait. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, son Zanpakuto n'aimait pas son grand-père.

'Je ne l'aime pas. Et toi aussi, n'est-ce pas?' Byakuya n'aimait pas répondre à cette question. Il avait du mal à décider de ce à quoi ressemblait l'amour. Surtout pour son grand-père. Mais bon.

Le travail pour le moment était paisible. Il s'agissait surtout de coacher les nouvelles recrues - certaines étaient plus vieilles et autrement bâties que lui - et de paperasse.

Même s'il aimait l'action et que sentir son corps fonctionner harmonieusement jusqu'à ses limites était une sensation que Byakuya appréciait beaucoup, il aimait beaucoup la paperasse.

Il aimait lire. N'importe quoi, vraiment. Depuis tout petit, il avait dévoré la bibliothèque de la maison. Il ne savait pas d'où venait ce plaisir. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait une très bonne grammaire, conjugaison et orthographe, ce qui faisait qu'il remarquait toutes les fautes dans ce qu'il lisait. Ca l'amusait beaucoup, surtout quand il reconnaissait l'origine du document comme étant de Yamamoto-soutaisho, ou de la Chambre 46, ou de la Court des Âmes Pures. Que de tels parangons de noblesse et de science fassent des fautes d'orthographe était très distrayant, et il ne pouvait parfois pas se retenir de renvoyer le document avec la signature demandée, et les fautes soulignées.

Ca faisait pleurer Senbonzakura de rire.

Les premiers jours d'association Ukitake-Kuchiki se passèrent très bien. Byakuya avait une grande liberté de mouvement dans son organisation, ce qui lui permettait de venir très tôt le matin pour faire le courrier de la veille, lui laissant les soirées libres pour l'entraînement en extérieur. Il faisait des progrès en Shunpô, quoiqu'il ait toujours une sorte de blocage.

Il continuait à aller courir en forêt, chaque fois par un chemin différent. Il n'avait plus aucun mal à présent à distinguer avec précision les distances et les reliefs, mais la vitesse restait un problème.

Un soir d'été étouffant - de gros nuages noirs s'annonçaient à l'Ouest et le Seireitei passerait sans doute la nuit sous la pluie, il se souvint des deux filles qu'il avait rencontrées au printemps. Elles avaient l'air de vouloir s'installer dans la clairière où elles avaient monté le campement et il se demanda un moment si leurs projets avaient été menés à bien.

C'était curieux, pensait-il, que lorsqu'il imaginait les filles qu'il avait connu jusqu'alors - à part quelque shinigamis qui lui semblaient aussi féroces que des loups - se débrouiller seules dans une forêt avec un bébé il avait envie de hurler de rire ; mais que quand il pensait à cette fille toute maigre et à son petit bout de soeur, il ne se faisait aucun souci. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elles étaient moins jeunes qu'elles ne le paraissaient. La gamine avait l'air d'en avoir vu d'autre, comme son aînée.

Toujours est-il que ce soir là, avant de quitter les quartiers de la division 13, il passa par les cuisines et prit avec lui une des boîtes de biscuits que l'on gardait pour les multiples occasions que le Capitaine avait de prendre le thé avec quelqu'un. La réserve prenait tout un placard, et Byakuya savait que, malgré les fréquentes visites, Ukitake était celui qui en mangeait la plus grande partie. Cet homme semblait être un gouffre sans fond quand il s'agissait de le nourrir.

Retrouver la clairière ne posa aucun souci. Il lui suffit de se diriger vers l'énergie assez importante qui se dégageait de la petite, et le tour fut joué. Visiblement, elles étaient restées. Il prit le temps d'observer comment elle s'étaient installée, et lui et Senbonzakura dans un recoin de son esprit laissèrent échapper un petit sifflement surpris. Certes, cela faisait quelques mois maintenant qu'elles étaient là - cinq pour être exact - mais le travail accompli était impressionnant. Elles avaient construit une cabane. Rudimentaire, certes - les murs étaient faits de toile de tente - mais le toit était de chaume tressé avec une certaine quantité de savoir faire. Ceci, même si Byakuya était loin d'être une autorité en la matière. Elles avaient aménagé une partie du ruisseau en aval dans la clairière - une sorte de bassin de rétention peu profond - et d'après les quelques linges qui séchaient, c'était ce qui servait de lavoir.

Et surtout, il y avait un potager. Il était de taille réduite, mais étonnamment bien fourni. Elles avaient du le commencer aussitôt pour avoir le temps de planter au début du printemps. Il descendit de son arbre, et marcha vers la cabane. Il n'y avait pas de portes, mais de toute manière il n'y avait rien à voler, juste deux tas d'herbes très sèches qui devaient leur servir de couchettes. L'endroit était désert.

Se sentant un peu idiot planté au milieu de la forêt avec une boîte de biscuits, il se demanda ce qui était le mieux. Tout allait bien pour elles, visiblement, alors que devait-il faire? Repartir sans les laisser soupçonner qu'il était jamais venu ? Laisser juste la boîte de gâteaux? Attendre leur retour?

"Regarde, Onee-chan! C'est le shinigami de la dernière fois!" Trop tard. Senbonzakura se moqua gentiment de lui dans sa tête, et il rata ce que Hisana disait à sa soeur sur la politesse. Avec une profonde inspiration, il se tourna vers elles.

Elles étaient habillées avec les même loques que la dernière fois - habitué aux nobles possédant des gardes-robes extensibles au delà des limites de l'imaginable, il fut surpris pendant un dixième de seconde - mais semblaient plus en forme. Elles étaient moins poussiéreuses, leurs joues avaient un peu de couleur.

Maintenant qu'il les revoyait, leurs noms lui revenaient en mémoire. Hisana et Rukia. Hisana portait une besace - le baluchon de la dernière fois,- emplie de chose cueillies en forêt - une grande touffe verte dépassait. Elle avait également à a ceinture deux objet de métal. Un large et plat, et un plus long et fin, avec un bord en biseau. Rukia courait à ses côtés, les bras pleins de fougères sèches.

En arrivant auprès de lui, Hisana lui fit un très joli sourire très poli, et s'inclina pour le saluer. Il répondit par une simple inclinaison de la tête, cachant très bien que son système digestif était en train de fondre en un mélange onctueux et chaud très agréable.

"Kuchiki -sama, c'est très gentil à vous de venir nous rendre visite, c'est un honneur de vous accueillir.

- Pourquoi t'es là?"

Le petit visage pointu de Rukia dépassait de derrière le kimono usé d'Hisana. Cette dernière lui fit une petite tape sur la tête. "Rukia, murmura-t-elle. soit un peu polie, s'il te plait!

- Pourquoi t'es là, Kuchiki-sama?" reprit obligeamment Rukia. Hisana soupira, et poussa Rukia vers la cabane. "Très bien, va poser les fougères, à présent." Et la petite partit. Byakuya essaya de se rappeler à partir de quel âge les bébés apprenaient à marcher tant il lui semblait incroyable que quelque chose d'aussi petit tienne aussi bien sur deux jambes.

Il reporta son attention sur Hisana, et remarqua qu'elle semblait attendre quelque chose. Il se souvint brusquement qu'il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'elles étaient arrivées.

"Je suis venu prendre de vos nouvelles, pour savoir si votre installation se passait bien." Hisana eut un sourire reconnaissant, et elle dit. " Merci beaucoup, Kuchiki-sama; nous nous sommes bien installées. Voulez-vous un peu de thé?

- J'ai amené ça." Et, avec une maladresse qu'il maudit durant plusieurs jours, il tendit la boîte de gâteaux. Elle regarda la boîte, puis le visage de Byakuya qu'il avait par miracle réussi à garder impassible, puis son sourire s'ouvrit comme un rayon de soleil. Byakuya, bien qu'il mit un moment à l'admettre, fut ébloui. "Merci beaucoup, Kuchiki-sama! C'est si gentil à vous !" Elle prit la boîte et courut vers la cabane. "Rukiaa! Rukia! Regarde ce que Kuchiki-sama a apporté!"

La petite fille sortit de la cabane, et ce qui suivit fut par la suite l'un des épisodes les plus marquant de la vie de Byakuya - et marqua le début d'un lien très fort entre lui et Rukia. La petite, donc, sortit, et remarqua vite la boîte rouge entre les mains de sa grande soeur qui s'accroupissait à ses côtes pour la lui montrer. Rukia la regarda avec beaucoup de curiosité. La couleur, surtout, paraissait la surprendre. La couleur rouge, semblait-elle penser, était réservée jusque là aux fleurs et il était curieux qu'on ait pu aussi bien la reproduire. Hisana rit gentiment et lui dit qu'une fois la cabane terminée, elle lui montrerait comment et avec quoi on faisait la couleur rouge. "Mais, poursuivit-elle, ce qu'il y a d'important, c'est ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur.

- Ah?" Rukia avait l'air ingénument surpris des enfants qui ne comprennent vraiment pas comment on pouvait être enthousiaste à propos de quelque chose. Hisana eut un air malicieux et docte et dit avec emphase. "Ce sont des gâteaux.

- Gâteaux?" Comme si Rukia, en plus de n'avoir jamais vu de boîte de gâteaux rouge, n'avait même jamais entendu prononcer le mot. Hisana poursuivit. "Oui, ou des biscuits, si tu préfères. Ca se mange et c'est très bon.

- C'est des gâteaux, ou c'est des biscuits?

- Les biscuits sont une sorte de gâteaux. Et il y a plusieurs sortes de biscuits.

- Ah? C'est fait avec quoi?

- De la farine, des oeufs, mais surtout, du sucre.

- Du sucre?

- Ca ressemble un peu au miel, sauf que ce sont des grains blancs très très très petits." Ceci sembla perturber Rukia. "Du miel en tout petits grains blancs?

- Comme le sable.

- Comme le sable? Et ça se _mange?" _De tout ce qu'elle avait demandé jusqu'alors, c'était ce qui semblait la surprendre le plus. Hisana répondit avec triomphe. "Oui. tu veux essayer?"

Rukia hocha la tête. Hisana ouvrit la boîte, et Rukia plongea presque la tête dedans. "Ca sent bon.

- Oui. Prends en un, et met-le dans ta bouche. Mâche bien, comme avec la pâte de pois." Rukia s'exécuta et son visage prit un air de concentration sérieuse assez déplacée, surtout quand on la comparait avec la mine insouciante et réjouie d'Ukitake quand il engouffrait les boîtes les unes après les autres. Rukia mâcha, mâcha, mâcha et mâcha encore, plusieurs longues secondes, et Byakuya se dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un garder en bouche un biscuit - vraisemblablement à l'état liquide - aussi longtemps en bouche. Finalement, elle avala et rouvrit les yeux. Elle les trouva fixés sur sa soeur, puis ils descendirent doucement jusqu'à la boîte pleine de gâteaux. Toujours avec cet air incroyablement éveillé et vif, elle tourna son regard vers Byakuya, et lui fit le plus étincelant des sourires qu'on lui ait jamais fait et qu'on lui ferait jamais.

Elle dévala la pente douce jusqu'à lui et se jeta contre ses genoux en les serrant de toute ses forces en criant : "Merci!" Puis, elle le relâcha - il lui en fut reconnaissant, parce qu'il était sur le point de perdre l'équilibre - et se mit à courir en cercle autour de lui en continuant de crier, intercalant ses mercis de cris de joie. elle s'arrêta de nouveau face à lui, et renversa la tête en arrière pour le regarder, avec toujours ce sourire béat. "C'est super les biscuits!" Puis elle se tourna vers sa soeur, toujours accroupie près de l'entrée de la cabane et se saisit du hakama noir du shinigami. "Viens! Onee-chan va faire le meilleur thé pour les biscuits!" Entraîné par son énergie joyeuse, Byakuya a suivit, se sentant stupide.

Il ne savait s'il devait être heureux de leur avoir fait si plaisir, ou honteux de les voir si démunies que sans lui, elles n'auraient sans doute jamais mangé quoique ce soit que s'apparente au biscuit.

Ce n'était pas tant la farine qui était difficile à obtenir, c'était le sucre blanc et raffiné. Il existait des pâtisseries au miel, lourdes et collantes, mais les petits biscuits secs et croustillants, avec des miettes qui fondent dans la bouche, c'était introuvable à partir du Rukongai 20. Et encore.

Il sentit Senbonzakura se redresser dans sa tête et sourire. 'Si tu veux leur amener des choses pour leur faire plaisir, les prochaines fois, tu devras choisir des choses que tu utilises chaque jour sans y penser.' Elle avait raison, comme toujours.

Minute.

Depuis quand avait-il prévu de revenir?

* * *

L'épisode des biscuits marqua profondément Byakuya. Avant, la pauvreté au Rukongai était un fait connu, mais il venait d'y être confronté en personne par le biais d'une petite fille qui ne savait même pas ce que gâteau voulait dire. Seul son sens égoïste profond l'empêcha de se lancer dans une campagne humanitaire sans lendemain. Rukia était bien mignonne, mais beaucoup de gens - shinigamis - venant du Rukongai se montraient sans scrupules, sans honneur, fierté ni intelligence. Aider des petites filles dans le besoin, Byakuya savait qu'il pouvait le faire, mais des imbéciles?

Il souleva avec Senbonzakura la délicate question du mérite. Y avait-il des personnes plus méritantes que d'autres? Comment le savoir? Senbonzakura parlait par énigme, et il n'arrivait pas à tout déchiffrer. Que devait-il faire? Lui, l'héritier des Kuchiki, devait-il faire un geste pour le Rukongai? Des décennies d'éducation stricte se rebellèrent. Quoi? Il avait déjà largement dépassé les limites en parlant avec deux filles, dont l'une était adulte et non mariée, sans parler du fait qu'il avait prit le thé avec elles. Si son grand-père l'apprenait, il était bon pour un mariage arrangé dans la semaine.

Après trois jours de tergiversations, il résolu de poser une question à son Capitaine. Après tout, il était là pour ça. Mais juste une, pour pas qu'il se doute de ce qu'il se passait vraiment. Le bureau d'Ukitake était deux portes plus loin dans le corridor pour que le capitaine – et du même coup le vice capitaine – aient un peu d'intimité s'ils avaient un visiteur ou une réunion.

Byakuya frappa à la porte et entra quand on lui donna la permission. Il alla poser devant son capitaine les rapports de la matinée et s'agenouilla face à lui. Le capitaine du voir dans l'attitude de son second quelque chose d'inhabituel car il devint brusquement sérieux. « Ukitake-taisho, j'ai une question pour laquelle j'aimerais un avis impartial. » Ukitake sourit. Byakuya était vraiment un peu sentencieux pour quelqu'un de son âge. « Je ferais de mon mieux. »

« Doit-on aider tout ceux que l'on peut aider ? » Voilà une très curieuse question pour un Kuchiki. Ukitake fit la note mentale de ne jamais la mentionner à Ginrei, qui lui demandait des nouvelles de son petit-fils à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient. Cet homme n'avait presque aucune notion de la vie privée en ce qui concernait son descendant.

« Bien sûr Byakuya-kun. » Le visage d'Ukitake se durcit un peu. « Mais attention, car on ne peut aider vraiment que ceux qui s'aident eux-même. »

A cet instant précis, la carrière de bon samaritain à laquelle Byakuya aurait pu se consacrer prit définitivement fin.

* * *

Il mit très longtemps à décider ce qu'il leur apporterait d'autre. D'autres biscuits ? Mais il était certain qu'elles les avaient rationnés et qu'elles en auraient encore la moitié. Il discuta du sujet longuement avec Sebonzakura et se décida à faire une liste de ce qui était introuvable dans le Rukongai. Bizarrement, la première chose à laquelle il pensa fut du savon. Pas qu'elles sentent mauvais ou qu'elles soient sales, non. C'est juste la première chose à laquelle il pensa qui ne se trouvait pas dans la nature. Il eut peur de les insulter, alors il remit le savon à plus tard.

Du tissu.

Du tissu épais pour faire des couvertures et des lits. Avoir froid, même quand on ne pouvait en mourir, était désagréable. Du tissu fin pour les vêtements. C'étaient des filles. Qu'utilisaient les filles chaque jour sans y penser ? Du savon – non – une brosse, ou du moins un peigne. Un miroir. Senbonzakura applaudit. Il les prendrait solides, pratiques, simples. De petite taille peut-être. Où trouver cela ? L'acheter ? Toutes ses dépenses étaient surveillées de très près par son grand-père. Comment expliquerait-il l'achat de deux peignes et d'un miroir quand il en avait en quantité ?

Dans un éclair de génie, il pensa aux affaires du grenier. Personne n'y allait jamais et on y entreposait plein de chose ayant lien avec sa famille. Notamment les vieilles affaires de campagne de son père décédé. Il devait bien y avoir une vieille trousse militaire…S'il y ajoutait un de ses propres peignes, elles auraient tout ce qu'il leur faudrait.

Aussitôt pensé, aussitôt mis en action. Byakuya avait à présent une trousse de fort tissu noir à laquelle il arracha patiemment le blason des Kuchikis ; contenant deux peignes en bois, un ciseau, une brosse, une pince et plusieurs liens pour les cheveux. Voulant personnaliser un peu le cadeau, il prit son couteau et à la pointe grava dans le bois des peignes sur l'un « Rukia » et sur l'autre « Hisana ».

Le cadeau plut beaucoup, surtout à Hisana. Elle montra avec plaisir le miroir à Rukia, qui découvrit avec surprise une image d'elle même nette et exacte. Elle demanda à Byakuya tout ce qu'il savait de la fabrication des miroirs et il fut bien en peine de lui répondre complètement. Elle semblait persuadée que la magie devait intervenir quelque part. Puis, les inscriptions sur les peignes l'intriguèrent. Elle se pencha dessus et demanda à sa sœur. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire onee-chan ? » Hisana lui montra le peigne et souligna les caractères du doigt. « Essaye de trouver toute seule, Rukia. Ce sont des mots que je t'ai déjà montré. » Rukia fronça les sourcils et se pencha avec application.

« Ki…so…Kisona ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Regarde mieux.

Hi…Hisana ! C'est ton nom, Onee chan ! » Rukia rayonnait. Hisana prit le deuxième peigne et le lui montra. « Et sur celui ci ? » Rukia observa le peigne pendant quelques secondes, avant de dire, ravie. « Rukia ! C'est écrit Rukia ! » Hisana lui donna son peigne. « Oui, c'est ça. On a chacune le notre.

Ah ?

Ca c'est ton peigne, et ça, c'est le mien. C'est un cadeau rien que pour toi et un cadeau rien que pour moi. »

Elles étreignaient toute deux leur peigne avec précaution et Byakuya se sentit de nouveau fier et gêné d'être à l'origine de tant de joie avec un cadeau aussi modeste. Rukia se précipita sur lui pour le remercier et Hisana disparut à l'intérieur. Elle en ressortit au bout de quelques secondes avec un petit paquet brun. Elle le lui tendit avec un sourire en disant. « C'est du thé sauvage, il est très fort. Vous pouvez utiliser les feuilles plusieurs fois en petites quantité. » Elle continua. « Ca me fait plaisir de pouvoir vous donner quelque chose en retour, vous êtes très généreux, Kuchiki-sama. »

Pour le moment, Byakuya se sentait surtout très ridicule. Il prit le thé avec gratitude et le rangea soigneusement dans une de ses manches. « Merci. Mine de rien, c'est difficile de se procurer ce genre de chose dans le Seireitei.

Vous êtes le bienvenu à chaque fois que vous souhaitez prendre le thé avec nous. » De nouveau, son sourire le fit fondre et il se surprit à acquiescer. Rukia couina de plaisir et les tira vers le feu à l'entrée.

Le thé qu'elles lui avaient offert était très fort. Il en avait bu pour la première fois en après midi et non seulement le gout était très amer, mais il était resté éveillé toute la nuit. Il en avait profité pour discuter avec son zanpakuto, mais depuis il n'en mettait qu'une pincée et n'en buvait qu'en début de matinée, au bureau, en se mettant à travailler.

La division 13 avait une équipe de nuit réduite. Douze shinigamis qui passaient la nuit là pour pouvoir alerter les autres en cas d'urgence. L'équipe tournait toutes les semaines. C'est grâce à cette équipe que Buakuya était connu pour être très matinal. Il arrivait chaque jour plusieurs heures avant la relève et pour faire quoi ? De la paperasserie. Corvée qu'aucun shinigami n'accepterait de faire de bon cœur et encore moins de bon matin. Au bout de six mois, ce qu'on avait pris pour un excès de zèle d'un officier nouvellement nommé était devenu une habitude et Ukitake se posait des questions. Lui même, quand sa toux l'empêchait de dormir paisiblement, préférait se rendre tôt au bureau, mais son jeune Lieutenant en pleine santé n'avait pas un comportement normal. Ce n'était pas sain pour un jeune d'être un tel bourreau de travail.

Un matin – une nuit, vraiment – où il arrivait après un sommeil agité, il vit de la lumière dans le bureau de son jeune assistant et décida de percer le secret de la vitalité du jeune homme.

Il frappa et entra sans prendre le soin d'attendre la réponse.

Le jeune homme était agenouillé à son bureau, étudiant une liasse de papiers qui devaient être le rapport exhaustif et ennuyant sur les progrès de la division douze. Il y avait à côté de lui un service à thé avec deux gobelets dont l'un était plein d'un liquide sombre avec une odeur très forte. « Ukitake-taisho ? Que se passe-t-il ? » Il y avait lieu d'être surpris, souvent, la première entrevue qu'il avait avec son capitaine avait lieu aux alentours de midi. Ukitake soupira et s'assit en face du Lieutenant.

« Byakuya, je voudrais te parler de tes horaires.

-Mes horaires ? » Comme s'il avait des horaires normaux.

« Es-tu sûr que tu départages bien ton temps de travail ? Tu es ici très tôt et je ne voudrais pas que tu te tues à la tâche. Je suis très heureux du travail que tu fais ! » ajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant le jeune homme froncer les sourcils. « Mais tu n'es pas obligé de travailler autant…Il y a beaucoup de problème pour lesquels tu t'acharnes qui ne valent pas tant d'effort, ou que tu pourrais ignorer complètement.

-Ca ne me dérange pas. Je suis habitué, avec tout ce qu'on me demande de faire à la maison. Vous n'avez pas idée comme on est mieux ici que dans la salle du petit-déjeuner au moment où le repas est servi. » Cette réponse était si hors de caractère qu'il la prit pour vraie. Il laissa tomber le sujet et désigna la théière.

« Qu'est-ce ?

-Du thé. » D'accord. Question stupide, réponse stupide. Byakuya du sentir qu'il manquait quelque chose car il étendit la main sur le plateau et proposa : « Vous en voulez ? » Ukitake accepta avec un sourire enthousiaste que démentait ses cernes et prit la tasse fumante avec précaution. Il souffla et prit une gorgée. Le gout le surpris. Il laissa sa bouche débarrassée des relents de sang qu'il avait toussé et ses poumons semblèrent se dilater quand il inspira la vapeur purifiée qui s'élevait. « Du thé sauvage. Où as-tu trouvé cela ?

- C'est un cadeau, Ukitake-taisho. » dit Byakuya en replongeant dans un rapport.

* * *

« Byakuya Nii-sama ! » Il se réveilla brusquement quand quelque chose se laissa tomber sur son ventre, lui coupant momentanément la respiration. « Byakuya Nii-sama ! »Il frotta ses yeux et se redressa en faisant tomber Rukia de son torse sur ses cuisses. « Quoi, Rukia ? » Il était épuisé de sa dernière mission qu'il avait conduite près du Rukongai 40. Il avait très peu dormi pendant une semaine. Il croisa le regard de la fillette qui semblait toujours attendre quelque chose. Il avait toujours l'impression de se faire dévisager par une chouette dans ces cas là.

« T'es un shinigami, hein ? » En voilà une question qu'elle était maline. Trois ans qu'il les connaissait et elles n'avaient jamais posé de questions sur le Seireitei, les shinigamis ou sa famille. Elles avaient du découvrir que son patronyme était célèbre, craint et respecté, mais elles n'avaient jamais abordé le sujet. De même que son grade ou ses motivations pour venir les voir. C'était agréable en fin de compte, comparé à l'univers familial où, jusqu'à la succession, tout le monde ne se préoccupait que de reconstituer minutes par minutes son emploi du temps. « Oui. Je suis un shinigami. »Et pas n'importe quel shinigami eut-il envie d'ajouter mais il doutait que cela aurait une quelconque importance pour elle. Elle fit un grand sourire et dit. « Moi, quand je serais grande, je serais une shinigami, comme toi ! » Il évalua son énergie avant de répondre. Si elle n'avait aucune chance, il n'y avait aucun avantage à entretenir des illusions. Mais elle avait toujours ce rayonnement intense qui laissait supposer un bon potentiel.

Son éternel air sérieux plaqué sur le visage, il dit platement. « D'accord. Tu pourras essayer. Il faudra travailler dur. » L'air déterminé, elle hocha plusieurs fois la tête avec un sérieux presque comique. Puis elle regarda aux alentour et dit. « Est-ce que tu sais quand Onee-chan va rentrer ?

Non. Ca fait combien de temps qu'elle est partie ? » Il avait été déçu de ne pas voir Hisana en arrivant mais elle avait pour habitude de partir de longues heures en forêt pour ramasser des herbes et des racines pour préparer les repas.

« Dix jours. » Byakuya crut qu'il avait mal entendu. Il fixa la gamine. « Dix jours ?

-Mmh, oui. Elle allait jusqu'au Rukongai 19 pour vendre les remèdes qu'elle a fait. Elle le fait tout les ans quand on ne voyage pas. »

Jusqu'au Rukongai 19 ? Byakuya fit un rapide calcul. Hisana marchait vite mais elle était chargée…Quatre jours de voyage au moins. « Je ne sais pas quand elle va rentrer. Tu sais combien de temps elle met à tout vendre d'ordinaire ?

-Trois jours.

-Alors elle devait revenir bientôt. » Ca voulait dire que Rukia était toute seule dans la forêt depuis dix jours, à la merci de n'importe qui, n'importe quoi, n'importe quand. « Tu n'as pas peur de rester toute seule comme ça ?

-Si un peu. Mais onee-chan doit le faire. Elle fait de très bons remèdes et elle gagne beaucoup d'argent comme ça. Avec ce qu'on a de l'année dernière, peut-être qu'elle aura assez pour acheter des vêtements. » Elle désigna son Yukata rapiécé.

Byakuya considéra un moment rester avec elle pour la nuit mais se rappela brusquement les deux rapports qu'il devait écrire pour le lendemain et laissa tomber l'idée. Il repasserait demain pour s'assurer de son bien être. Revenant à la réalité, il vit Rukia qui le dévisageait comme à son habitude. D'un geste vif comme l'éclair, il se mit à la chatouiller. Elle fondit en une cascade de rires aigus et gigota comme un ver pour échapper à la poigne de fer du shinigami. Peine perdue.

Oui, c'était très agréable d'avoir rencontré Hisana et Rukia.

Le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel quand il revint le lendemain. Hisana avait du arriver dans la journée car elle était près du lavoir en train de tordre des vêtements. Visiblement, elle avait pu en acheter de nouveaux car elle portait un kimono en bien meilleur était que ce à quoi il était accoutumé, même s'il était de deuxième, voir de troisième main. Ne voyant Rukia nulle part, il estima qu'elle était partie jouer quelque part et il s'approcha de la jeune femme.

Il avait découvert, une année après le début de leur amitié, qu'Hisana était plus vieille qu'il ne le pensait. Il prit soin de faire du bruit avec ses pas pour ne pas la surprendre car la dernière fois que c'était arrivé elle avait fini dans le lavoir, une situation assez embarrassante. Elle se retourna et lui sourit. « Bonjour Byakuya-sama. Comment allez vous ?

-Bien. J'ai entendu que vous aviez fait un voyage ?

-Oui, j'ai fait de bonnes affaires cette année. En plus de vêtements, j'ai réussi à acheter quelques outils. Il est temps que nous ayons des meubles, ne pensez vous pas ? » Byakuya ne répondit pas. Il était d'accord avec elle et il savait qu'elle le savait. Alors pourquoi s'encombrer d'une réponse ?

Il évita de justesse Rukia qui comme à l'ordinaire, se précipita sur lui pour l'étreindre – une habitude qu'il ignorait come elle avait pu la développer car il n'avait rien encouragé en ce sens. Il l'observa pendant qu'elle paradait dans son nouveau kimono. Puis, la petite se rapprocha d'Hisana et lui demanda, les mains dans le dos.

« Dis, Onee-chan…J'ai vu un nid de merle avec des œufs dedans.

-Ah ? C'est bien. Tu n'y as pas touché j'espère.

-Oui, oui. Mais ça veut dire que le printemps a bien commencé. » Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend, comme pour laisser son audience finir pour elle. Il semba qu'Hisana devina, car elle délaissa sa tache pour s'asseoir sur ses talons et regarder sa sœur. Rukia craqua.

« C'est dans encore longtemps mon anniversaire ?

-Oui, presque deux mois.

-Oh ! » La gamine semblait sincèrement désolée. Hisana sourit. « Allez Rukia. Ce n'est pas si long deux mois. » Comme à l'accoutumée, la mauvaise humeur de Rukia ne dura pas, et elle se tourna vers Byakuya pour lui demander avec un sourire éblouissant.

« Dis, Byakuya nii-sama, c'est quand ton anniversaire ? » Byakuya, même s'il savait bien comment ça se passait quand on lui posait des questions comme ça, répondit sans réfléchir., honnêtement. « Après demain. » Cela sembla remplir Rukia de bonheur. « Oh, c'est vrai ?! Tu vas avoir quel âge ?

-Deux cent un ans.

-Ouah, t 'es vieux ! » Ca c'était quelque chose qu'on ne lui avait jamais dite. C'était quelque chose qu'on avait sans doute jamais dis à aucun Kuchiki. Il imagina un moment la tête de son grand-père si quelqu'un venait un jour à lui dire « Ouah, t'es vieux ! » en face et sentit son estomac se retourner sous l'effort de son rire comprimé. « C'est important ? Les anniversaires, je veux dire. » Hisana et Rukia le regardèrent comme s'il avait dit une énormité particulièrement stupide. Puis, Rukia commença. « Mais, Byakuya nii-sama, les anniversaires, c'est super important !

-C'est vrai ! C'est la célébration d'une naissance, de la vie…L'occasion de passer du bon temps avec les gens qu'on aime bien, montrer aux autres qu'on s'apprécie…

-Ah. » Ceci expliquait cela, en quelque sortes…Les gens avec qui il passait son anniversaire – sa famille – étaient rarement de bon que le sujet ne déclenchait pas d'enthousiasme, Rukia lui attrapa le hakama – un jour elle allait tirer trop fort et Byakuya mourrait de honte – et le tira vers la forêt. « Viens, on va chercher des graines de capucine pour mettre dans la soupe, ça donne bon gout ! »

Les capucines ont une sève blanche qui laissent des marques sur la peau pendant environ une journée, mais personne n'osa demander à Byakuya d'où venait les traces sur ses mains le lendemain.

Le surlendemain, en sortant des quartiers de la division 13, Byakuya pris le chemin habituel pour rentrer chez lui. En passant pas la première cour, il vit plusieurs fiacres élégants qui avaient du amener les premiers invités de la soirée ; et d'après les odeurs qui montaient des cuisines, le repas était lui aussi bien en marche. Il passa sous le porche qui menait aux appartements de la famille proche et croisa son grand-père dans la première salle commune.

« Les célébrations commencent vers sept heure et demie, Byakuya. Ne soit pas en retard.

-Non grand-père. »

La chambre de Byakuya était spacieuse, haute de plafond et très aérée. Quand il faisait beau, il pouvait ouvrir tout un mur sur l'extérieur, donnant sur un jardin d'agrément bien entretenu. Un cerisier – le plus vieux de tout le Seireitei – donnait de l'ombre à une petite mare limpide où tournaient quelques grosses carpes koi et à de petits massifs et buissons bien taillés. Byakuya était le seul à avoir accès à ce jardin de manière permanente.

Dans plusieurs gros coffres, il gardait de nombreux livres, des vêtements et la literie que les serviteurs sortaient chaque soir. Le temps que Byakuya passait chez lui, il le passait dans la galerie entourant le jardin, à lire ou à parler à Senbonzakura.

Ses pieds nus parcoururent le parquet lisse et poli, réchauffé par les rayons du soleil rosissant s'engouffrant à flots dans la pièce. Il la compara à la misérable petite cabane qui sentait le pin pourri de Rukia et Hisana. Il imagina la pluie qui perçait les jours d'orage, le vent qui sifflait, la boue d'automne et la glace de l'hiver, les quantités d'insectes qui devaient partager avec elles la cabane sans être invités…

A sept heures, il prit le chemin des cuisines. C'était son anniversaire, il avait bien le droit, non ?

Le trajet jusqu'à la clairière lui prit plus de temps que de coutume à cause du gros sac qu'il ne devait pas renverser. Sept heure et demie, à la mi printemps, était une heure qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement. Des rayons d'or couronnaient les arbres nouvellement verts de feux étincelants et comme à chaque fois que la saison se présentait, Byakuya se sentait renaitre avec le reste de la nature. Il détestait l'hiver.

Même s'il faisait encore très jours, Hisana avait allumé le feu et il crépitait joyeusement devant leur porte, leur éternelle théière cabossée pendant au bout d'une branche. Non loin de là, il vit Hisana qui sélectionnait quelques racines pour préparer le repas. Près d'elle, il y avait Rukia qui disait.

« Il a de la chance que ce soit son anniversaire aujourd'hui, Byakuya nii-sama.

-Ton anniversaire approche aussi, Rukia, il n'en a pas plus souvent que toi tu sais. Il y a juste un anniversaire par an pour tout le monde.

-Moi je voudrais que ce soit mon anniversaire tout les jours.

-Ah, mais les vœux ne marcheraient pas aussi bien.

-Il faut vraiment attendre un an entre les vœux ?

-Oui. On peut toujours souhaiter du bien à quelqu'un, mais un vœux d'anniversaire marche bien mieux, et uniquement s'il est fait une fois par an.

-Bon. » Rukia présenta un bol en bois grossier où Hisana mit les racines. « Alors je souhaite qu'il aille bien pendant un an et qu'il ait un très joyeux anniversaire. Et toi ?

- Moi aussi, Rukia-chan. J'espère qu'il aura une bonne année, et beaucoup de succès puisqu'il travaille si dur.

-C'est très dur d'être shinigami ?

-J'ai entendu dire que oui. »

Byakuya retint un sourire et s'empêcha de s'enfuir à toute jambes. Il n'aimait pas du tout ces situations là. Elles lui donnaient des frissons derrière les jambes et le faisaient se sentir stupide. Il descendit de son arbre et s'approcha d'elles. Rukia fut la première à le remarquer et aussi à réagir. Elle lui enserra les genoux avec toute la vigueur à laquelle il était accoutumé en lançant des « joyeux anniversaires » vifs et enthousiastes. Hisana la suivit, un de ses sourires dévastateurs aux lèvres et s'inclina en lui répétant ses vœux

« T'es venu passer ton anniversaire avec nous ? » Benissez Rukia pour son franc parler, pensa-t-il. Il regarda la petite et fini par dire « oui ». L'air de surprise ravie qui se peignit sur leurs visages valait dix fois toutes les fêtes d'anniversaire du monde. Hisana se baissa pour ramasser le bol en bois et lui dit. « Ce sera un diner sans prétention, mais il sera prêt dans quelques minutes.

-Oh, euh… » Non, ça n'allait pas. Réflechit très bien à ce que tu veux dire, Byakuya, pour ne pas te ridiculiser. « J'ai amené…Je voulais pas… »Bien. Très bien Byakuya. Finalement, en désespoir de cause, il tendit le sac. Elle le prit, regarda à l'intérieur et le dévisagea. « Il ne fallait pas, Byakuya-sama…C'est votre anniversaire après tout…

-Justement ! Chaque année, ils préparent la même chose. Je voudrais savoir si c'était meilleur quand on le partage avec des gens qu'on aime bien. » Elles rougirent toute les deux et il se surprit à les trouver très mignonnes comme ça. Puis, Hisana se reprit et prit plus fermement le sac. « Et bien dans ce cas, tout ce qu'il faudra c'est attendre que tout ait réchauffé. Ils s'installèrent autour du feu et pendant qu'Hisana installait les plats sur des pierres chaudes, Rukia lui glissa à l'oreille. « Dit, tu devais pas le passer avec ta famille, ton anniversaire ? » Byakuya regardait les flammes et répondit sincèrement. « Toutes les familles ne sont pas comme toi et Hisana, Rukia. Parfois, on préférerait ne pas en faire partie du tout.

-Oh. Alors il vaut mieux que tu sois ici avec nous alors. » Byakuya ne put qu'agréer.

Le repas fut une réussite. La soirée, de manière générale, fut très bien. Byakuya ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais passé de moments plus agréables pour son anniversaire et ils ne s'aperçurent du temps qui passait que lorsque Rukia s'appuya contre son épaule et s'endormi dans un soupir. Il la coucha en travers de ses jambes et lui et Hisana la regardèrent dormir un moment.

« C'était agréable de venir ici ce soir. » Dit-il pensivement. Puis, il leva les yeux vers Hisana qui, accroupie près des braises, faisait briller les derniers tisons ardents. Elle lui sourit puis répondit. « Vous savez, Byakuya-sama…Rukia et moi sommes très heureuses de vous avoir rencontré. » Elle se mordit légèrement l'intérieur de la lèvre. « Pas seulement pour ce que vous avez fait pour nous. Ca, n'importe qui de généreux peut le faire mais aussi parce que vous passez du temps avec nous. Vous nous laissez vous apprécier en tant qu'être et vous êtes quelqu'un…Vous nous êtes précieux. » Il y eut un silence et elle rit. « On est pas très solides sur les mots, tout les deux, hein ? De nous trois, seule Rukia sais vraiment dire ce qu'elle pense. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que vous êtes important pour nous. Pas en tant qu'héritier de votre famille, lieutenant de shinigamis, ou simplement bienfaiteur…Vous êtes important comme ami, comme personne. Personne ne pourrait vous remplacer. »

Ces mots sonnaient beaucoup comme un cliché. Il avait l'impression qu'ils sortaient d'un roman sentimental. Et pourtant, il se sentit ému et flatté par ce qu'elle lui disait. Comme si, même s'ils étaient un peu simples, ils lui disaient tout ce qu'il avait envie et besoin d'entendre, sans qu'ils pense même à questionner leur honnêteté. Il murmura un « merci » pudique, et elle le reçut avec un sourire. Elle se leva et souleva délicatement Rukia. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel et le vit illuminé d'étoiles. La lune était haute, il était vraiment très tard. « Vous pouvez rester ici, si vous voulez. » Il sursauta, elle rougit. « Il est tard et si vous n'avez pas envie de rentrer chez vous, on peut parfaitement vous faire de la place…Ce n'est pas très confortable, mais…

-Avec plaisir. Merci. » Et il la suivit.

Ce qui se passa alors fut considéré comme le deuxième moment le plus marquant de la vie de Byakuya. Avec un sourire féérique, Hisana se hissa sur la pointe de ses pieds et l'embrassa sur la joue. Ca dura un micromillième de seconde et elle l'avait à peine touché, mais il fut persuadé que son cœur arrêta de battre pendant cinq bonnes minutes.

Quand elle s'éloigna de lui, elle avait toujours son sourire et elle lui murmura « Joyeux anniversaire, Byakuya-sama. » Elle disparut dans la cabane.

Byakuya ne sut quoi faire pendant plusieurs secondes, puis il reprit ses esprits et la suivit. Un très joyeux anniversaire, en effet. Il se coucha sur le tas de fougères recouvert de a toile de tente que les deux filles utilisaient comme lit. Il se trouvait à côté de Rukia, et de l'autre côté de la petite, il y avait Hisana. Ca sentait très fort, ça piquait et craquait, ça se tassa sous lui instantanément mais il s'endormit en quelques secondes

Le lendemain, pour la première fois depuis vingt bonnes années, il se leva après le soleil.

* * *

Ces derniers temps, il y avait quelque chose qui sortait de l'ordinaire dans la vie d'Ukitake-taisho. Et quand on a vécu 2000 ans, quelque chose qui sort de l'ordinaire, croyez le, ça se remarque. Et ce matin là, il sentit que la journée qui allait s'écouler serait décisive dans l'orientation générale qu'allait prendre le futur.

D'abord, on l'avait informé que malgré que le soleil soit levé depuis une heure, on n'avait pas de nouvelles du lieutenant Kuchiki. Le capitaine se demanda un moment s'il devait déclencher une alerte générale, puis décida que si son subordonné n'avait pas fait surface avant midi, il en toucherait un mot aux brigades spéciales d'investigation. Pas la peine de tuer dans l'œuf des velléités de grasse matinée.

Et puis, deux heures après le lever du soleil, il entendit quelqu'un dans le bureau de Byakuya. Curieux de voir ce qui avait retenu son lieutenant d'ordinaire si matinal, il se rendit au bureau, s'attendant à trouver un Kuchiki Byakuya déjà au travail.

Ce n'était pas Kuchiki Byakuya.

C'était Kuchiki Ginrei, visiblement très contrarié qui parcourait le bureau de long en large, semblant presque s'attendre à ce que son petit-fils saute d'un tiroir. Lorsqu'Ukitake entra dans la pièce, Ginrei se retourna et lui demanda avec tout son sérieux habituel. « Avez-vous vu Byakuya ?

-Non, pourquoi, s'est-il passé quelque chose de grave ? » Ginrei n'eut pas le loisir de répondre car la porte donnant sur la cours s'ouvrit et laissa passer Byakuya chargé d'une pile de papier sur laquelle reposait son service à thé fumant. Il avait l'air aussi impeccable que toute les fois où Ukitake l'avait vu, parfaitement soigné et coiffé avec les cheveux méticuleusement attachés. Il stoppa net en voyant deux capitaines assemblés dans son bureau.

« Ukitake-taisho, Kuchiki-taisho, que puis-je pour vous ? »

Le ton était si parfaitement composé qu'Ukitake aurait pu croire que le jour qui allait suivre était parfaitement ordinaire. Mais l'air contenu de Kuchiki Ginrei lui confirma qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave chez les Kuchikis.

Donc. Qu'avait bien pu faire Byakuya pour mettre son aïeul dans un état tel que Ginrei s'apprête à le réprimander en face d'un étranger à la famille – et même, un supérieur hiérarchique ?

« Byakuya. »Dit Ginrei.

« Kuchiki-taisho. » Répondit Byakuya. Bon, pas d'amnésie. Si Byakuya avait abusé la veille, il avait décuvé. C'était une bonne nouvelle. Le plus jeune avait l'air de profondément s'ennuyer et de ne pas se souvenir de ce qu'il avait commis pour provoquer une pareille colère. Ukitake se surprit à lui trouver l'air rebelle et manqua de s'étrangler. Un Kuchiki ? Rebelle ? Nooooon…

« Où étais-tu la nuit dernière ? »

Là, ça devenait TRES intéressant et Ukitake dressa l'oreille. Si c'était son anniversaire la veille, Byakuya aurait du le célébrer chez lui avec sa famille. Or, si Ginrei ignorait où Byakuya avait passé sa soirée, cela voulait dire que le Lieutenant avait planté là tous ses invités pour aller quelque part où il serait tranquille. Ooh…Shunsui allait _adorer_ ça.

« Quelque part. On fêtait mon anniversaire. Ca ne vous concerne pas vraiment en fait. » Ginrei atteignait visiblement ce qui – dans l'échelle Kuchiki – était le point d'ebullition de la rage. Entre des dents serrées, le visage de pierre et le regard de lave – Ukitake ne savait vraiment pas comment Byakuya faisait pour ne pas se réduire en cendres – il continua. « Puis-je alors savoir pourquoi tu n'as pas daigné réintégrer ta chambre une fois la fête finie ? »

Ukitake n'était pas sûr de bien avoir entendu. Shunsui n'allait pas s'en relever. L'héritier des Kuchikis, le golden boy de la haute aristocratie de la Soul Society, découchait. L'événement du siècle. Le potin du millénaire. Là, à sa portée.

Byakuya garda la tête froide et répondit comme si de rien n'était. « Il était tard. On m'a proposé de m'héberger. Si ça peut vous rassurer, j'ai très bien dormi. »

Si Ukitake n'avait pas eu peur pour la vie de son assistant, il aurait éclaté de rire. Kuchiki Byakuya, s'il n'était pas un jeune homme comme les autres, avait du moins les même problèmes. Garder sa famille hors de ses affaires personnelles. Ginrei, visiblement, n'appréciait guère. « C'est infâme, Byakuya. Ca se saura, c'est certain et tu t'es conduit avec une impolitesse sans égale auprès de nos hôtes.

- La moitié de ces hôtes ne se souviennent de mon prénom que parce qu'ils souhaitent me voir épouser l'une de leur filles. L'autre moitié, car c'est à moi qu'ils viennent emprunter de l'argent. La soirée que j'ai passé hier avait du moins l'avantage d'être cordiale et joyeuse.

- Une soirée où tu as du apporter toi-même le repas ? » Puis, avec un rictus. « Je suis passé aux cuisines, on m'a dit ce que tu avais emporté. » Dernier détail croustillant. Avec une curiosité presque morbide, Ukitake guetta la réponse de Byakuya. Le regard du plus jeune se durcit et Ukitake sut pourquoi il résistait si bien à son grand père. Byakuya était positivement effrayant. « C'était une expérience, Kuchiki-taisho.

- Allons bon, qu'est-ce que cette lubie ?

- J'ai juste confirmé que mon diner est dix fois meilleur quand il n'est pas prit en votre compagnie. »

Ukitake était trop sonné par l'insulte pour réagir autrement qu'en écarquillant les yeux et en ouvrant la bouche. Tout comme Ginrei qui, après avoir recouvré ses esprits prit progressivement la couleur d'un pruneau bien mûr. Byakuya ne lui laissa pas le temps d'éclater ; car il s'approcha de son bureau, posa la pile et se versa du thé. « Maintenant, Kuchiki taisho, si vous le permettez, j'ai beaucoup de travail. »

Il n'accorda plus aucune importance aux deux hommes dans la pièce avec pendant quelques secondes, après quoi il leva les yeux vers Ukitake et lui demandant le plus anodinement du monde. « Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous, Ukitake-taisho ? »

Kuchiki Ginrei siffla de rage et quitta le bureau en coup de vent. Ukitake le regarda disparaître, puis s'agenouilla en face de son Lieutenant. Il se servi en thé à son tour, et l'arôme familier du thé fort parvint à ses narines. Il fit tourner son gobelet entre ses mains pensivement et demanda à Byakuya.

« Etait-ce bien raisonnable de mettre ton grand-père dans une colère pareille ? » Byakuya posa son pinceau et repoussa un peu son travail – Ukitake ne l'avait jamais vu faire cela auparavant. L'héritier eut un soupir très discret et sembla chercher ses mots un moment. « Sans doute pas, Taisho. J'ai été…irréfléchi, j'en ai peur. » Ukitake but un peu, et continua d'observer son subordonné. Kuhiki Byakuya était un assistant idéal pour lui. Responsable, autonome, minutieux et consciencieux, même. Et parfois, Ukitake avait du mal à se rappeler qu'il était dix fois plus jeune que lui, encore presqu'un enfant. Il n'avait même pas finit de grandir. A présent que Byakuya avait fait preuve d'une saute d'humeur un peu puérile et qu'il en réalisait les conséquences, Ukitake voyait sur son visage une fatigue qu'il n'aimait pas. La fatigue d'un homme las de se battre, pas d'un adolescent exaspéré.

« Il va falloir que je lui fasse des excuses. Que je fasse des promesses, aussi, que je n'ai pas envie de faire. » Il glissa un regard à son capitaine qui lui laissa voir qu'il souhaitaient qu'il continue. Il soupira plus franchement. « Si je ne les fait pas, il n'aura de cesse de chercher les personnes avec qui je me trouvait cette nuit et pourrait leur causer des ennuis très graves auxquels je ne pourrais remédier.

- Des ennuis… ?

- Il peut les faire assassiner dans leur sommeil et il n'y aura rien d'autre que ma voix contre la sienne pour élucider ces meurtres. Devant la Chambre 46, ça n'aura absolument aucun poids. » Byakuya vit les yeux de son capitaine s'élargir et eut un petit sourire désabusé. « C'en est ainsi. » Cependant, un peu de sa colère couvait encore et avec des yeux un peu brillants, il martela. « Mon grand-père, n'avait aucun droit de parler de ceci devant vous. Ce sont des affaires très privées.

- Je suis dés…

- Ne vous excusez pas, c'est à mon aïeul de vous en faire. Il n'aurait jamais du aborder le sujet en votre présence, c'est tout.

- Peut-être qu'il se faisait simplement du souci pour votre sécurité… » Là, Byakuya dut admettre que l'idée l'amusait franchement. Il nia de la tête. Puis, il observa son capitaine. Les yeux sombres et anciens le considéraient avec compassion et curiosité. Mais la curiosité chez Ukitake Juushiro, était quelque chose de compulsif et incontrôlable. Elle n'avait pas le visage inquisiteur et avide qu'elle prenait chez certains, elle était juste…intéressée. Conquise. Presque ravie d'apprendre plus. Alors Byakuya décida que s'il devait avoir un confident, quelqu'un chez qui chercher une oreille discrète et bien intentionnée, il ne pouvait faire mieux que chez Ukitake.

« Cela fait des années que mon grand père n'a plus peur pour moi, Ukitake-taisho. Ce dont il a peur, c'est d'héritiers illégitimes. » La tête d'Ukitake fut si comique qu'il eut du mal à retenir un sourire. Il s'expliqua. « Mon père m'a eut alors qu'il était très jeune, avec une femme choisie par Kuchiki Chidori, la défunte femme de mon grand-père, comme le veut la coutume. Ce que vous ignorez sans doute c'est que mes grands-parents ne s'entendaient pas et que Chidori, pour agacer son époux a choisi une femme qui convenait parfaitement à mon père et que mon grand-père abhorrait. Elle ne venait en aucun cas grandir notre fortune car elle était la cadette d'une fratrie de six garçons et son père avait été à l'origine de désagréments couteux et humiliants pour la famille.» Ukitake-taisho suivait attentivement.

« Maintenant il est nécessaire de savoir que j'ai un oncle, dont la naissance a entraîné la mort de Kuchiki Chidori, à peine plus âgé que moi, qui réside sur nos domaines de l'ouest. Cet oncle est marié depuis peu et j'ai reçu récemment les nouvelles que sa femme était enceinte. Ce que mon grand-père compte faire, c'est faire monter les héritiers de mon oncle à la place des miens. Il ne compte pas voir ce projet achevé, bien sûr mais il ferait tout pour empêcher une descendance du sang de ma mère de prendre la succession de notre clan. C'est déjà un miracle que mon oncle ait été trop jeune pour faire valoir ses droits à la mort de mes parents. »

Byakuya soupira. Un jour, il s'arrangerait pour que sa famille puisse vivre sans trop se soucier de batailles politiques sans lendemains. Que son grand-père souhaite ainsi la défaite de son propre petit-fils était assez malsain comme cela. « A présent, si j'ai un fils illégitime assez vieux, mon grand-père craint que je laisse des instructions pour qu'il soit celui qui prenne ma suite – ce qu'il est stupide de craindre, puisque la moitié des lois de la succession m'en empêche. Mais…Ses doutes sont suffisants pour qu'il me rende la vie très difficile. »

Ukitake buvait sons thé à petites gorgées – d'abord parce que l'arôme était très fort mais aussi pour prêter une plus grande attention à ce que lui révélait son lieutenant. Un doute lui vint à l'esprit. « Ces personnes…ont-elles un lien avec tes préoccupations d'il y a quelques années ? » Byakuya le regarda sans comprendre. Ses préoccupations ? Il avait beaucoup de…Oh. Ces préoccupations là ! Il se renfrogna. Pourquoi son capitaine avait-il aussi bonne mémoire ?

« Oui.

- Oh. Et je suppose…Avec le thé aussi ?

- Effectivement. »

Ukitake eut un grand sourire. « Oh. Et bien si tu me fournis en thé, je suis prêt à te couvrir ! » Byakuya le regarda un moment sans comprendre. « Me…couvrir ? » Ukitake-taisho eut un grand sourire conspirateur. « Et bien…Je ne sais pas, moi, tu pourrais te retrouver brusquement avec beaucoup de missions d'entraînement en extérieur…Ou des missions longues…Des trucs départementaux que les capitaines concoctent généralement pour ceux qu'ils n'aiment pas et qui sont des affaires de divisions rarement discutées au Conseil. »

Kuchiki Byakuya ne sourit pas. Il considéra longuement son capitaine d'un regard presque métallique. Ceci était une offre très anti professionnelle et sa conscience de shinigami lui lança des dards douloureux et réprobateurs. Un capitaine n'avait pas le droit de faire ce que Ukitake faisait. Tout comme un Lieutenant n'avait pas le droit d'accepter ce que ce capitaine proposait.

Il respira profondément. C'était tentant pourtant. Il sentit Senbonzakura se lover lourdement dans un coin de son esprit. _Que vas-tu faire, Byakuya ? Que faire ? Où se trouve ta foi ?_

Bonne question. Où se trouvait sa foi ? Dans le devoir qu'il avait juré d'accomplir où aux côtés d'Hisana et de Rukia, qu'il appréciait profondément. Il contempla un moment ce qu'il savait des shinigamis, des samouraïs et guerriers de sa famille. Peu importe combien il détestait la manière dont on vivait au sein de son clan, il se retournerait toujours vers lui pour répondre à ses doutes. Les Kuchikis avaient les valeurs qu'ils suivraient toute sa vie, que cela lui plaise ou non. Il recroisa le regard de son capitaine et secoua légèrement la tête, serein. Son devoir était auprès des shinigamis et sa foi auprès d'Hisana et de sa sœur.

« Ce ne sera pas la peine, Capitaine. »

Ukitake eut l'air surpris mais le cacha vite. « Ah, bien. » Byakuya inclina la tête, résigné.

Une fois son capitaine partit, Byakuya contempla un instant les résolutions qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre. Il verrait moins Hisana et Rukia, à cette idée, son cœur se serra. C'était pour leur sécurité. Ca ne durerait qu'un demi siècle, au pire. Il reprit le rapport qu'il avait commencé à examiner, et s'aperçut que les caractères se brouillait. Il contracta ses doigts sur le pinceau et le manche céda. La tête tomba sur le bureau, laissant une large trainée noire sur le bois clair. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la colère qui bouillonnait dans ses veines, sans s'apercevoir des larmes de rage qui perlaient à ses paupières.

Son Grand-père paierait. Il redoublerait d'attention, observant constamment ses arrières, ce qu'il mangeait, l'organisation de sa sécurité au sein de ses appartements. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse son Grand-père parvenir à ses fins. Il ne mourrait pas avant lui.

* * *

Il n'avait pas revu son Grand-père depuis qu'il lui avait fait ses excuses devant le Conseil du clan. La vie avec Kuchiki Ginrei n'avait jamais été facile. L'homme était exigeant, fier, déterminé. Un peu comme Byakuya en fait, ce qui rendait le combat un peu plus simple, parce que Byakuya savait parfaitement comment son aïeul réagissait.

Senbonzakura montait la garde.

Elle ne dormait que très rarement à l'origine et n'avait pris de repos depuis que Byakuya et Ginrei avaient laissé leur désaccord apparaître au grand jour.

Il n'avait revu Hisana et Rukia qu'une seule fois dans l'année qui suivit le fameux anniversaire. Elles lui manquaient chaque jour un peu plus. Leur sincérité, leur gentillesse et leur indubitable affection pour lui. Toutes ces choses nouvelles qu'elles lui avaient apprises depuis qu'il les connaissait. Parfois, le soir, à l'heure où le soleil descendait et caressait d'or le sommet des arbres, que le vent faisait un peu bruisser les branches et leur feuillage, il se prenait à penser que c'était l'heure où d'ordinaire, il se mettait en route. Il se demandait si elles levaient également les yeux vers les arbres en se disant que c'était l'heure à laquelle d'ordinaire il arrivait.

Les soirs d'orage, il se prenait à espérer avec plus de ferveur qu'auparavant qu'elles étaient à l'abri et que leur cabane tenait le coup.

Le jour de la visite qu'il avait fait quelque mois auparavant, il était resté plus tard que d'ordinaire. D'abord, parce qu'il souhaitait repousser au plus loin le moment où il devrait faire ses adieux. Mais aussi, parce qu'il voulait expliquer à Hisana les raisons qui allaient le pousser à rester loin d'elles. Il avait dit à Rukia qu'il était muté dans le monde des vivants, mais il avait bien vu que la petite n'avait pas avalé la moindre de ses couleuvres. Il voulait cependant donner le choix à Hisana de révéler à sa sœur qu'il les mettait en danger. Alors il attendit. Quand la nuit fut confortablement installée, il s'assit aux cotés d'Hisana près du feu moribond. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, et il se remémora ce qu'elle lui avait dit des semaines auparavant. « On est pas très solides avec les mots, tout les deux. »

Comme c'était vrai à présent !

Comment lui faire comprendre ?

Comment lui faire partager le souci profond – la peur même – qui le rongeait quand il pensait au pouvoir de son chef de clan et à ce qu'il pouvait leur faire sans que Byakuya puisse même ouvrir sa bouche pour protester. Comment faire pour qu'Hisana le croie, pour qu'elle ne pense pas qu'il noircissait le tableau pour se débarrasser d'une relation préoccupante ? Après un long silence, il prit son courage à deux mains et se lança. Elle était une gentille âme, elle ne lui tiendrait pas rigueur de ses maladresses – du moins, il l'espérait.

« Ma famille est dangereuse, Hisana. Est-ce que…Vous le saviez ?

- On s'en doutait je dois l'avouer. Mais la puissance du genre de famille dont vous venez, on ne la réalise pas bien. C'est très distant, ce genre de chose. Quand j'étais sur Terre, je faisais moi même partie d'une famille assez proéminente mais je dois avouer que j'ignore comment les nobles fonctionnent dans la Soul Society. Ce sont des us très bien gardés, vous le savez bien. » C'était une surprise. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment préoccupé de savoir qui elles étaient sur Terre, puisqu'elles faisaient partie de la Soul Society depuis un moment quand il les avait rencontrées. De plus, lui-même était né ici. Il n'avait jamais mit les pieds sur Terre avant ses premières missions spéciales en tant que shinigami. Ainsi donc, Hisana n'avait pas été une humaine lambda. « Quel était ton nom ?

- Sagikara. »

Il nota le nom avec attention.

Il sentit qu'il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de continuer. Il posa sa main sur celle d'Hisana et se pencha un peu pour remuer les braises. L'incandescence se raviva au contact de la brise un peu fraiche, jetant un bref éclair sur le visage résigné d'Hisana. « Je…je ne pourrais pas venir aussi souvent qu'avant, Hisana. J'ai fait des erreurs et ces erreurs…ces erreurs vous mettent en danger, toute les deux. »

Hisana ne dit rien et il sut qu'elle avait parfaitement compris. Les sociétés nobles étaient très voisines, peu importait combien elles voulaient l'éviter. Les erreurs dont parlait Byakuya, elle les devinait. Il était jeune, héritier fragile d'une des plus puissantes familles de la Soul Society. Ce n'était pas sorcier de deviner qu'il y avait au moins un personnage puissant de sa famille qui le voulait hors de son chemin.

Elle prit sa main entre les siennes et les pressa doucement. Ils avaient l'éternité pour résoudre leurs problèmes. Elle serait patiente et Rukia apprendrait à l'être. « Prenez soin de vous, Byakuya-sama. Je ne souhaite que de vous revoir un jour en bonne santé, plus heureux que je ne vous vois à présent. » Il tapota un peu sa main, trop embarrassé pour trouver quelque chose de cohérent à dire. Il n'arriverait sans doute jamais à s'accoutumer aux bouffées de frénésie qui le saisissaient à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait proche d'elle.

Il fouilla dans une de ses manches. Il se faisait assez confiance pour rester en bonne santé jusqu'à ce qu'il soit débarrassé de la menace de son Grand-père mais il ne faisait en aucun cas confiance au Rukongai pour leur permettre de vivre convenablement jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse prendre soin d'elles de nouveau. Il prit la petite bourse qu'il avait caché là avant de quitter la maison et la glissa dans la manche d'Hisana. Elle le dévisagea, outrée. C'étaient toute sa pension des mois à venir. Tout ce qu'il serait autorisé à dépenser personnellement, pour l'entretient de ses appartements, ses vêtements, ce qu'il consommerait hors de chez lui au mess des shinigamis et en équipement. La somme semblait considérable mais le fonctionnement de sa maison au sein du manoir demandait beaucoup d'argent. Le fait qu'il serait incapable de payer ses domestiques pendant plusieurs mois l'obligerait à ne fonctionner que sur le service offert aux résidents nobles de la propriété. On lui servirait des repas dans les quartiers communs, on s'occuperait de sa lessive et on nettoierait sa chambre mais c'était tout. En aucun cas il n'aurait le droit d'accéder aux bains familiaux, aux réserves, à la salle d'entrainement, de jeux, aux jardins privés…Faute de pouvoir payer leur entretient. Il devrait se reposer entièrement sur ce qu'offrait les quartiers de la 13ème division. Ukitake-taisho ne verrait sans doute aucun inconvénient à avoir son lieutenant présent sur les lieux 17h sur 24, pour l'entrainement et le travail de rénovation sur les infrastructures de la caserne.

Il soutint le regard insulté d'Hisana, déchiffrant parfaitement dans ses yeux d'océan la fureur de se faire ainsi entretenir. Elle se redressa et plongea la main dans sa manche, ressortant la bourse et la lui tendant, refusant de ce geste très équivoque l'offre qu'il lui faisait. Les cadeaux qu'il leur apportait, elle pouvait les accepter, parce qu'ils étaient modestes et des preuves d'amitiés mais de l'argent…Elle avait appris à ne pas refuser les opportunités, cependant ceci…C'était pire que tout ce qu'il aurait pu faire. Elle n'était pas une femme que l'on rémunérait pour ses sympathies. Il lui referma les mains sur l'or. Son visage, éclairé uniquement par les ambres mourantes du feux, n'était visible qu'à moitié et son profil semblait bizarrement adouci par les lueurs rouges et dorées. « Je vous en prie, Hisana. Je ne pense pas à mal. » Sa voix était basse, étouffée, un peu rauque parce qu'il n'était pas habitué à chuchoter. Pendant un fraction de secondes, elle vit dans cette fin d'adolescent encore mal dégrossi de sa dernière poussée de croissance l'homme formidable qu'il deviendrait un jour. Elle vit le seigneur fatigué et expérimenté, elle vit le guerrier vétéran et la fantastique puissance qu'il manipulerait un jour du bout des doigts. Et cet homme la regardait en cet instant précis comme un trésor inestimable et secret. Alors, sans rien dire, elle baissa les yeux et remis la bourse dans sa manche, en se promettant qu'elle ne l'utiliserait que si Rukia tombait malade et qu'elle avait besoin de soins couteux. Autrement, elle ferait comme elle s'était promis de faire. Avec courage et honneur, comme on lui avait appris depuis sa naissance.

* * *

Le jour qui marqua trois ans depuis la dernière fois que Byakuya avait vu Rukia et Hisana fut un jour de printemps timide, juste avant que les fleurs de prunier n'éclosent. Il plut a verse toute la journée et Byakuya se tint tranquillement à côté des baies ouvertes de son bureau, savourant ses dernières feuilles de thé et tirant là la journée la moins productive de l'année. A son insu, Ukitake glissa de temps à autre un œil dans son bureau, observant curieusement son subordonné durant ce qui semblait être _son_ jour de déprime. L'année précédente et celle d'avant aussi, avait remarqué le capitaine un rien concierge ; juste avant le couronnement du printemps, Byakuya prenait un jour pour porter un genre de deuil mystérieux.

Il avait remarqué que le jeune homme s'était investi plus encore dans la vie de sa division. Il était rare qu'il y ait un entrainement collectif où il ne participait pas, ainsi que des dossiers qui traînent, des rendez-vous ou des réunions manquées…C'était inquiétant. A sa connaissance, Byakuya n'allait plus s'entrainer seul – ce qu'il avait fini par considérer comme le moment où il allait rejoindre ces mystérieux amis. Il restait au dojo de la division et il n'était pas rare qu'il reste dans les chambres qui étaient réservée à son usage. Avant, Byakuya rentrait chez lui tout les soirs.

Le jeune homme ne s'occupait pas que des devoirs du Gotei 13. Quelques inventaires qu'Ukitake avait entraperçu sur le bureau de son lieutenant étaient clairement des relevés de propriété privée. Cela avait confirmé ses soupçons que le jeune Kuchiki entreprenait plus au sein de sa famille qu'il ne le faisait auparavant.

Et puis, il y avait eut le garde de du corps. Enfin, les.

C'étaient des hommes habillés en pourpre si sombre qu'elle pourrait passer pour noire et ils portaient un insigne d'une des plus grandes familles du domaine Kuchiki. Ukitake n'en avait aperçu qu'un, une fois, mais il savait que ce genre de formation ninja se déplaçait toujours en escouade de quatre ou cinq. Quand il avait demandé des explications à son lieutenant, Byakuya avait haussé les épaules et dit qu'ils étaient un prêt d'un du Conseil de sa famille qui lui était loyal pour assurer sa sécurité jusqu'à ce que les unités d'intervention de son propre clan soient sous son contrôle et plus sous celui de son grand père. Il avait expliqué alors un système compliqué et terriblement contraignant d'alliances et de dettes qui régissaient ce genre de prêt. Quand Ukitake avait demandé pour combien de temps 'ils' avaient été 'prêtés', Byakuya haussa de nouveau ses épaules et avait répondu 'autant de temps qu'il le sera nécessaire'.

Ukitake découvrait des choses qu'il avait pensé ne jamais pouvoir découvrir un jour. Originaire d'une famille modeste, il était arrivé là où il se trouvait à présent grâce à sa détermination et à son dur labeur. Mais il savait que, bien qu'il soit capitaine, certaines choses lui étaient à tout jamais inaccessible. La classe noble était l'une de ces choses. Peu importait le mérite, avec ces gens là. Il fallait y être né. Il fallait avoir été élevé. Il fallait avoir cette chose indescriptible qui faisait d'une âme un noble, cette légère lueur à la surface de la peau et cette ingénuité de mouvement qui laisse voir combien il est inconcevable d'être autre chose que parfaitement balancé, mesuré, cultivé et droit dans ses idéaux et convictions. Ukitake pouvait être aussi sage, instruit et poli qu'il le souhaitait il ne serait jamais ce qu'il n'était pas sensé devenir. D'une certaine manière, il _le_ suspectait de choisir ses nobles.

L'Empereur était un sujet que Byakuya n'avait encore jamais abordé avec Ukitake et le capitaine ignorait si c'était parce que son lieutenant était tenu de ne pas parler de cela ou si c'était simplement que Byakuya considérait cela comme un sujet qu'ils n'avaient pas eu à aborder pour le moment. Toujours est-il, sa curiosité était intarissable à propos de celui qui les dirigeait tous, vivants comme morts. Et Byakuya avait du le rencontrer en personne au moins une fois dans sa vie, puisqu'il faisait partie d'une des quatre familles les plus anoblies et honorables de la Soul Society.

Mais pour le moment, Byakuya attendait. Quoi, personne ne le savait – à part Senbonzakura, bien sûr, mais Ukitake était persuadé que le mutisme de Byakuya était minimal comparé à celui de son Zanpakuto. Il était tranquille, triste, seul. Et Ukitake ne pouvait faire autrement que guetter les étincelles qui jailliraient encore de ce feu qui couvait. Parce que si Byakuya était calme, s'il était fatigué, il avait un brasier qui brulait dans son ventre, un pouvoir immense, celui de son âme et de son esprit. Ce n'était pas pour rien après tout, qu'il était pressenti comme étant l'un des shinigamis les plus puissants que le Gotei ait connu depuis sa création.

Ginrei Kuchiki avait repris son usuelle administration de la division six. Toujours aussi intransigeant, toujours puissant, mais rigide jusqu'à un point ou certain craignait qu'il ne se brise. Mais le patriarche Kuchiki tenait bon. Guidant ses shinigamis et son clan d'une main de fer.

Les mois passèrent encore. Ils se mutèrent en années. Sous les yeux emerveillés d'Ukitake – il avait déjà vu pareille transformation mainte fois, mais le spectacle ne perdait rien de son charme – son jeune Lieutenant se transformait progressivement d'adolescent en homme. Il finit de grandir. Ses épaules s'élargirent et sa taille devint celle robuste d'un guerrier en lieu de celle fine d'enfant. Tout en lui se mit à respirer la force, la puissance, comme tant de shinigamis avant lui. Ukitake se dit qu'une fois de plus, le miracle de la vie s'opérait et que l'âge allait bien à Byakuya. Puis, au bout de vingt-cinq ans, tout se calma, et l'épanouissement pris fin. Il sembla imprimé dans la pierre que Kuchiki Byakuya avait fini de vieillir et que son âme avait trouvé l'âge qui lui convenait le mieux.

Un matin, Ukitake observa son subordonné et le trouva plus serein que d'ordinaire.

Se sentant épié, Byakuya se redressa, et croisa le regard de son capitaine. Puis, il retourna à son occupation première qui était de décider quel châtiment infliger à l'escouade de surveillance qu'il avait découverte fin saoule derrière les baraquements ce matin là.

Dès qu'il entendit son capitaine quitter la pièce, il gribouilla rapidement deux trois sentences très cruelles qui n'allaient en rien contribuer à le rendre plus populaire. Puis, il poussa un peu sur le côté la pile de rapports foncièrement inutiles qui attendait encore sa signature avant de partir pour la division Une. A la place, il posa une liasse épaisse de relevés financier et de transactions.

Toutes ces années, il s'était tenu tranquille sur le plan des affaires. Comme il n'avait pas encore été investi de son héritage, il n'avait pratiquement pas de pouvoir de décision sur l'administration de son patrimoine. Jusqu'à ce que le Conseil en décide autrement, son Grand-Père serait celui responsable des avoirs du clan Kuchiki et de leur placement. Mais Kuchiki Byakuya avait fêté son 230ème anniversaire il y a peu de jours et il se préparait à visiter certain des nobles constituant la majorité du Conseil pour faire doucement passer son héritage des mains de son aïeul aux siennes. Il s'était donc procuré des inventaires, des rélevés de placements, le complet financement des locations faites à leurs vassaux, les comptes, les dettes, les investissements… Il fallait qu'il prouve qu'il pouvait à la fois assumer ses fonctions au Gotei 13 et administrer les biens de la famille mieux que son grand-père.

A force d'étudier, il était tombé sur un mystère.

Il était de tradition de la part d'un couple nouvellement formé chez les Kuchiki – le dernier en date étant Kuchiki Yogi et Chihiro – de mettre de l'argent de côté non pas pour leur descendance mais pour les héritiers de cette descendance.

Amoureux, enthousiastes, jeunes et presque naïfs dans l'affection et la confiance qu'ils portaient à l'idée toute nouvelle de famille, le jeune couple avait été généreux avec leurs futurs petits enfants. Conformément à la coutume, Kuchiki Yogi avait préparé le cadeau que recevrait la future femme de son fils premier né. C'était une somme d'argent d'importance variant avec les générations, qui devait servir à arranger les appartements de la nouvelle épousée à son installation et à la vêtir, à la couvrir de tout ce qu'elle pourrait désirer pendant les premiers mois de son mariage. Cette somme d'argent était soigneusement consignée et resterait intouchable jusqu'au mariage effectif de l'héritier.

Théoriquement.

Cette somme d'argent, avait découvert Byakuya, s'était tout bonnement volatilisée dans les méandres des finances internes au clan. Pourtant, il était difficile d'y croire, tant la somme lui avait paru gargantuesque lorsqu'on la lui avait révélée – c'était aussi pourquoi il était si populaire auprès des femmes, la générosité de feu son père pour la future bru n'était pas un secret. Comment l'équivalent des gains d'une année avait pu disparaître était un mystère.

Il avait donc entreprit de refaire les additions des dépenses hors du commun, pour découvrir qui avait été assez stupide pour dilapider un trésor principement intouchable. Il y avait quantité de différents investissements dont il ignorait l'existence. Des dons offerts sans raisons – peu d'argent de manière isolée, mais tout de même – dans des secteurs ou même lui savait qu'il fallait éviter de mettre trop d'argent. Le terrassement, l'entretient, l'administration, les frais de fonctionnement…Ceux responsables de ces budgets absorbaient l'argent comme une éponge l'eau. Et ils en avaient reçu largement plus que de coutume, s'il en croyait ses calculs.

Il continua sa laborieuse tâche jusqu'à ce qu'il ait réuni qui avait bien pu donner l'accès à des fonds si important. Il soupçonnait le Conseil d'avoir ouvert les coffres sans prendre garde et si c'était le cas, il suffirait qu'il leur demande d'ouvrir leurs propres coffres pour recréer la somme que son père avait voulu faire parvenir à la mère de ses petits-enfants.

La réalité était tout autre. Il prit la direction des baraquements de la division 6.

* * *

Quand il quitta son Grand-père, il réalisa complètement le défi qu'il lui avait lancé. Une entrevue devant l'Empereur n'était pas vraiment ce dont il avait besoin pour le moment. Il y avait toute ces choses qu'il avait besoin d'apprendre, les affaires de la treizième division à régler et le détail non négligeable qu'il ne pouvait pas faire tout à la fois.

Il ne pouvait pas être Lieutenant Shinigami et Chef du clan Kuchiki en même temps. Il n'y avait qu'à observer comment son Grand-père combinait les deux obligations. Il était hors de question qu'il devienne un officier tiède et négligeant. On passait beaucoup de caprices à son Grand-père grâce à son ancienneté mais au sein de sa division, avec la santé vacillante de son propre capitaine, Byakuya savait qu'il ne pouvait se permettre d'ignorer ses devoirs envers le Gotei.

Il se demanda ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire à l'Empereur. L'homme – était-il vraiment humain ? – lui avait toujours semblé bien intentionné à son égard, mais qui savait si sa conduite détachée des mouvements de cour ne suffirait pas à déplacer les faveurs du souverain sur son Grand-Père. Il regretta brusquement de ne pas s'être montré à la cour impériale un peu plus souvent. Son Grand-père assistait au Conseil de la Noblesse tout les mois, en tant que chef de clan, s'il était nommé à sa place, il devrait en faire autant – les Kuchiki étaient la famille la plus noble et la plus puissante de la soul Society ! – ce qui promettait un assortiment de problèmes supplémentaires.

Bon. Il avait une entrevue à préparer. Qui sans ce qu'on allait lui demander de montrer pour prouver que Kuchiki Ginrei était dans le tord et qu'il avait volé une femme qui n'existait pas encore – la future Maîtresse de la maison Kuchiki – d'une somme d'argent qui ferait miroiter de convoitise les yeux de n'importe quelle famille titrée ?

Il devait aussi signaler à sa division qu'il serait absent pendant quelques temps.

* * *

Ukitake était inquiet. Byakuya avait disparu depuis presque quinze jours et bien qu'il ait fait une demande de congé, rester sans nouvelle si longtemps était inquiétant. La division avait bien supporté l'absence du très efficace Lieutenant, principalement parce que le-dit Lieutenant avait laissé au bureau du troisième et quatrième officier un bottin de consignes de l'épaisseur du tronc d'un jeune arbre vigoureux. Ukitake ne savait pas dans quelle mesure ce bottin intervenait dans la gestion de la division, mais il voyait souvent l'un ou l'autre des officiers le nez plongé dans l'index. Si bien qu'il mourrait d'envie d'y jeter un œil lui-même.

Il avait entendu parler de l'entrevue houleuse qui avait eu lieu dans les locaux de la sixième division. Il ne savait quoi en penser, car une entrevue avec l'Empereur lui paraissait assez excessif comme moyen de résolution de problèmes.

Soudain, un capharnaüm se fit entendre dans l'antichambre qui menait à son bureau. Il pouvait entendre son troisième et quatrième officier tenter de ramener le calme, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix très forte se fit entendre – Ukitake crut reconnaître la voix d'un des messagers de la Cours des Ames Pures, ils avaient tous le même petit accent trainant sur les syllabes montantes.

Effectivement, quelques secondes plus tard, un homme mince, assez grand, pâle et raide de fatigue et d'angoisse s'agenouilla face à lui pour le saluer. Le poing fermement appuyé sur le sol pour soutenir l'intégralité de son corps, il cria presque. « Ukitake-taisho, il est urgent que vous soyez informé du décès de Kuchiki-taisho de la sixième division ! » Cela était complètement inattendu.

« Quoi ?! Comment ! »

Le messager déglutit. « Taisho, Kuchiki-sama a été vaincu par Kuchiki Byakuya en duel. »

La surprise était trop forte pour que Ukitake puisse faire autre chose que rester immobile à tenter de calmer les battements de son cœur. Byakuya avait tué Ginrei. Comment l'inimitié entre deux membre direct de la même famille – deux membres du même sang ! – pouvait-elle en arriver à là ? L'assassinat de l'un par l'autre. Oh, il ne voulait pas imaginer l'état dans lequel Byakuya se trouvait. Comment…Comment ont-ils bien pu se retrouver dans une telle situation que se battre soit la seule solution. Il ne pouvait croire que le Conseil ait approuvé un tel affrontement. Byakuya allait au delà de très gros ennuis…

« Le duel a été ordonné par l'Empereur, Taisho. Kuchiki Byakuya et Kuchiki Ginrei se sont battus dans l'arène impériale. »

C'était pire que tout. Ukitake se leva, et prit la direction de la résidence Kichiki, au nord du Seireitei.

* * *

Byakuya était dans le petit temple au fin fond du jardin, pas très loin de l'enceinte de la propriété. Il conversait avec Senbonzakura.

Les quinze jours qui s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il avait quitté la division 13 avaient été les plus inconfortables et les plus stressants de son existence. Sa comparution devant l'Empereur, flanqué de ses deux plus fervents supporters au sein du Conseil de la famille, face à son Grand-père, devait rester comme l'un des événements les plus traumatisant de sa vie.

Cela s'était bien passé, supposait-il. C'aurait pu être pire.

Le duel, par contre, était inattendu. Il avait été ordonné par l'Empereur, lorsque Kuchiki Ginrei s'était emporté et avait clamé que Byakuya était de toutes manières incompétent à allier à la fois ses fonctions de shinigamis et de chef de famille. L'empereur avait interrogé Byakuya en privé, en face de quatre de ses plus discrets conseillers. Il n'avait pas dit ce qu'il avait pensé du jeune noble. Il s'était contenté d'hocher la tête avec circonspection et de signifier son congé à Byakuya. La réponse, en quelque sorte, était arrivée le lendemain, tôt le matin, sous la forme d'une convocation en duel.

Byakuya s'était donc trouvé face à son Grand-Père dans l'arène de pierre grise qui servait à l'entrainement de la garde impériale et aux défilés de revue. C'était une cours toute en longueur, pavée minutieusement de galets sombres patinés et bordée d'un parapet de bois large et peint en rouge.

Byakuya avait eut peur. Il ne servait à rien de le cacher, surtout qu'il avait gagné, car c'était la vérité. Kuchiki Ginrei n'était pas faible, loin de là. Il était capitaine. Et même si ça n'avait pas suffit à encourager Byakuya à être prudent, Ginrei était son _Grand-Père. _Son sang, sa chair.

Son clan.

Et un messager venait de les prévenir que c'était un duel à mort. Ginrei n'avait même pas tressaillit. Tentant de toutes ses forces de ne pas avoir l'air trop fébrile, il avait dégainé son zanpakuto et avait prit position. Les pieds assurément écarté, presque en équerre et bien aligné avec l'axe de ses épaules. Son kimono était léger, confortable et il n'y avait pas un souffle de vent.

Et Ginrei était mort.

Et Byakuya se trouvait donc dans le temple des Ancêtres, dans la résidence Kuchiki du Seireitei. Il observait attentivement la stèle luisante honorant la mémoire de son aïeul. Il voyait son reflet dedans, légèrement ondulé. Au dessus de son front, maintenant les mèches de cheveux fins et noirs, il y avait le kenseikan blanc.

Quand il imaginait son avènement à la tête de son clan, il n'avait jamais imaginé une résolution aussi violente et catégorique. Il avait toujours pensé que son Grand-Père se retirerais et prendrait place dans le conseil des Anciens. C'était bien sûr sans compter la ténacité – l'entêtement, presque – de Kuchiki Ginrei à garder le contrôle de sa famille. Ginrei aurait du sentir le vent tourner quand l'Empereur avait demandé un duel. Cela voulait dire que Byakuya avait passé le test que Ginrei où pensait qu'il allait échouer. Et d'une certaine manière, Byakuya supposait que malgré qu'il ait été presque tétanisé de terreur, Ginrei aurait du savoir qu'il ne mourrait pas. Le reiatsu de Byakuya s'était élevé, colossal, écrasant, le prévenant de ce qu'il se préparait à affronter. Même sans le Bankai, un œil objectif pouvait dire qui allait sortir victorieux de ce duel. Ginrei avait négligé trop longtemps ses devoirs de chef de guerre.

Et puis, la foi de Byakuya n'était de toute manière pas en son clan. Donc, Ginrei était en danger.

Mais assez d'excuses, disait Senbonzakura. Ginrei est mort, mort, incinéré, dispersé et célébré selon les rites. Maintenant, il était temps de passer à autre chose.

On lui avait juré allégeance. Les provinces qu'il administraient lui avaient envoyé des cadeaux – il avait écrit une lettre pour chacune de ces provinces. On avait eu une très formelle cérémonie de bienvenue. On avait changé ses appartements – on lui avait ouvert plus de pièces et complètement fermé l'aile où il résidait aux visiteurs. La garde personnelle de son clan avait prêté serment. On lui demandait une somme assommante de signatures et d'approbations. On avait épinglé le kenseikan dans ses cheveux.

Il devrait s'y habituer, supposait-il – Senbonzakura trouvait cette tradition bizarre – après l'avoir vu dans les cheveux de son aïeul si longtemps. Un simple petit ornement d'ivoire, pour beaucoup. La marque du favori de l'empereur, pour les autres.

Il n'avait pas envoyé de nouvelles au Gotei 13, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait y échapper très longtemps. Le congé impliquait peut-être qu'il n'était pas obligé de se présenter à la division mais les rumeurs – et surtout la confirmation – de la mort de Kuchiki taisho allaient forcément créer des vagues. Il le devait au moins à Ukitake.

Il n'avait pas envie de se préoccuper de tout ça. Il avait envie de se rouler en boule sous ses couvertures et de ne plus bouger de là pendant un très très long moment. C'était puéril et ridicule mais il ne servait à rien de le cacher. Senbonzakura ricanait à l'arrière de son crâne.

En fait, non. Il y avait une chose qu'il désirait par dessus tout et c'était revoir Hisana. Et Rukia.

Ca faisait 23 ans, maintenant. Et Ginrei étant mort, il avait bien le droit de rafraîchir ses relations avec elles.

Discrètement – mais pas trop – un domestique s'approcha par derrière et annonça d'une voix calme et déférente. « Maitre, Ukitake-taisho demande une entrevue. »

Byakuya savait parfaitement que son capitaine était susceptible de lui rendre visite dès que les circonstances de la mort de feu le capitaine de la sixième division seraient rendues publiques. Cependant, la vitesse de réaction de son supérieur le surprenait.

Il rencontra Ukitake dans la petite salle d'audience près de ses appartements. Il fit amener du thé et les gâteaux que son capitaine affectionnait particulièrement. Ukitake l'observa un moment après s'être agennouillé en face de lui, notant le kenseikan et le kimono simple.

« Comment vas-tu, Byakuya-kun ? »

Byakuya soupira et évita le regard sombre. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment répondre à cette question. Il allait bien, physiquement parlant. Psychiquement, il irait mieux quand il aurait retrouvé Hisana et Rukia. Maintenant qu'il avait décidé qu'il resserrerait les liens qui les unissaient, il pouvait à peine attendre.

« Pas trop mal, je pense. J'ai besoin de temps. Tout cela est très soudain. Je ne me suis jamais attendu à devoir m'occuper de tout à la fois, et je ne sais pas encore si ma charge au Gotei 13 ne sera pas de trop. » Ukitake ouvrit de grands yeux. Byakuya ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester ou de poser une question. « Je ne pourrais pas m'occuper de tout, Ukitake-taisho. Vous avez bien vu comment mon Grand-Père a fini par administrer sa division. Et son travail auprès du clan n'était pas excellent pour autant. »

Ukitake laissa son commentaire en suspend. Il avait oublié que Ginrei avait été le premier fils unique de la famille principale Kuchiki en plusieurs millénaires. Rigide a l'extrême, un rien ambitieux et avec un ego grand comme la Soul Society, Ginrei s'était en mit en tête de poursuivre les deux carrières à la fois quand à l'origine, le devoir militaire et la charge familiale étaient répartis entre deux frères. Yogi, le père de Byakuya avait été poussé vers le Gotei 13 par son père, et Byakuya….

Ukitake soupçonnait que Byakuya avait été poussé par Senbonzakura. C'était heureux, parce que sans la rigueur des entrainements shinigami, la phénoménale force mentale de Byakuya serait plus un danger pour lui que l'atout formidable qu'elle était devenue.

Byakuya se racla la gorge.

« J'ai besoin de temps, Capitaine. Je suis désolé de devoir vous imposer de fonctionner sans moi mais il faut que je m'entretienne d'avantage avec mon Conseil et celui de l'Empereur pour savoir ce qu'il faut que je fasse. Sans compter qu'ils vont vouloir à tout prix que je me marie bientôt.

-Pardon ? » Byakuya n'avait pas donné l'impression d'être très préoccupé par ça pendant les dernières années. Si pas le contraire. Aucune rumeur n'avait jamais entaché le comportement presque froid envers les femmes du jeune héritier. Et pourquoi le Conseil serait-il si anxieux soudainement ? Son étonnement du se peindre sur son visage car Byakuya continua brusquement.

« Je suis le chef de la famille à présent. Si je meurs, il n'y a absolument aucun héritier. La première mesure de l'Empereur après la mort de mon Grand-Père a été d'interdire toute succession à la branche de la famille issue de mon oncle. Ce qui pose un danger de guerre civile si je meurs sans enfants. Même si je préfèrerais attendre un peu encore, il est nécessaire que je pense à une descendance. »

Seul Byakuya pouvait parler de cela sans rougir. Sans plaisanter. Shiba Kaien, tout jeune marié et shinigami pourtant très libéré ne pouvait aborder le sujet de sa femme sans rougir.

Cependant, on pouvait détecter de l'inconfort dans la posture un peu rigide du jeune homme. Byakuya pouvait parler d'avoir des enfants en public sans rougir, mais…

« Enfin bref, rien n'est fait. Il faut aussi que je rencontre deux de mes principales provinces pour discuter de la meilleure manière de récupérer l'argent que mon Grand-Père a dépensé sans permission.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ? C'est pour cela, l'audience chez l'Empereur ?

-Oui. »

Ukitake le considéra. Il s'était dit plus tôt combien Byakuya avait grandit en quelques années. Mais la manière dont Byakuya se tenait à présent, en seiza bien raide, rajeuni par le kimono civil qu'il portait, lui rappelait aussi combien Byakuya pouvait être jeune encore. Combien la vie pouvait encore lui réserver. Bien sur, deux-cent trente ans n'était pas jeune à proprement parler, mais Byakuya avait encore de la fraicheur dans son regard. Et une sorte d'impatience qui le faisait crisper ses orteils.

Ukitake sourit. Puis son portable sonna. Pratique ces petites choses. Il s'excusa et décrocha. Il y avait une situation dans un des Rukongais qui était assez sérieuse pour nécessiter l'intervention d'un capitaine.

Il se leva en annonçant. « Il y a une situation dans le Rukongai. Je te souhaite une bonne journée, Byakuya-kun. Porte-toi bien et ne t'inquiète dont pas pour le congé. Prend tout le temps dont tu as besoin. »

Ukitake pris son congé.

Byakuya fini son thé, puis se leva.

Oui, il avait beaucoup de choses à faire. Mais d'abord, Hisana et Rukia.

* * *

Refaire le chemin jusqu'à la cabane fut un jeu d'enfant. Il l'avait fait si souvent, quelques années auparavant, que ses pieds retrouvèrent tout naturellement le bon chemin. C'était une après midi glorieuse, où il faisait beau, où le vent était tiède et odorant et où, même si beaucoup restait à faire, il avait enfin le contrôle sur ce qui arrivait.

Par contre, à l'instant même où il posait le pied dans la clairière, il sut que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

L'endroit était à l'abandon.

Le jardin avait proliféré, les mauvaises herbes et les plantes grimpantes envahissant les murs et avaient même poussé sur le chaume. La porte était tombée et un animal avait visiblement séjourné un moment dans l'intérieur dévasté. La boue et le limon avaient comblé le lavoir.

Cela faisait de nombreuses années que Hisana et Rukia n'habitaient plus là.

Un immense vide sembla se creuser en lui. Senbonzakura était folle de rage. _Comment ?_ Comment cela pouvait-il arriver ?

Où étaient-elle ?

Un instant, une pensée atroce traversa son esprit. Et si Kuchiki Ginrei les avait trouvées sans le lui faire savoir. Il chercha frénétiquement des indices de luttes, des restes, quoi que ce soit – mais ça faisait trop longtemps.

Il redressa la porte et soupira de soulagement.

_Cher Byakuya-sama. Cela fait treize ans que nous ne vous avons pas vu. J'ai trouvé un emploi dans le Rukongai 23 qui est assez bien payé pour nous supporter, Rukia et moi. Vous êtes tout à fait bienvenu pour vous joindre à nous quand vous aurez résolu vos problèmes. Juste, demandez Rukia et Hisana à l'école du Lac. Les gens sauront de quoi vous parlez._

_Rukia et Hisana_

Elles avaient laissé un message gravé dans le bois. Il était rongé, déformé, pourri, mais assez conservé pour qu'il puisse lire facilement.

C'était simple, finalement. Et puis, une balade dans le Rukongai passerait assez inaperçue, puisqu'il était vêtu d'un kimono civil – il n'était pas rare de voir quelqu'un se balader avec une épée, Senbonzakura ne le désignerait pas comme quelqu'un n'appartenant pas là où il se trouvait. Il allait se mettre en route –faite qu'elles n'aient pas changé encore de location entre temps ! – quand son téléphone se mit à sonner.

* * *

Ishiguro Komesuke était très embêtée. Quinzième Siège de la Treizième division, modeste, consciencieuse et assez effacée, elle s'était retrouvée investie d'une mission qui jouait sur son principal défaut, sa timidité. Elle se chercha un petit coin tranquille dans le quartier du Rukongai en ruine déserté. Elle ouvrit sur ses genoux la Bible des Lieutenants, qui avait été écrite, selon la légende, en une nuit par Kuchiki Byakuya avant ce congé mystérieux – enfin, pas si mystérieux que ça maintenant. Au départ, il lui avait donné le titre tout simple de Manuel. Mais les quatrième et troisième grades l'avaient tellement utilisé et le citaient si souvent, que le reste de la division – et quelques autres des autres divisions - avaient fini par désigner le livre par le nom de Bible. Les Lieutenants des autres divisions avaient également été encouragé à consulter le livre par leur Capitaines respectifs. Celui de la sixième division, maintenant sans supérieur et un peu démuni face à la quantité de travail qu'il lui fallait accomplir, avait presque élu domicile dans les quartiers de la Treizième Division, pour pouvoir consulter la Bible plus aisément.

Mais bref. Elle ouvrit la Bible – c'était la première fois qu'elle avait le droit d'approcher l'ouvrage – au chapitre intitulé sommairement « Extrême Urgence ».

C'était le plus court de tous les chapitres, tout à la fin du livre. Il n'y avait qu'une ligne, qui disait : « M'appeler. » Puis un numéro de téléphone, et enfin : « Tout abus sera puni. »

Elle frissonna. Mais bon. Elle se tourna vers le front. Une deuxième division avait été appelée à la rescousse, mais les Menos Grande réapparaissaient au fur et à mesure que les officiers les supprimaient. Les pertes étaient très importantes et la division Quatre avait du mal à garder le rythme – c'était très loin de leur quartiers généraux, après tout. Tout cela, bien sûr, ne constituaient pas une « Extrême Urgence » mais depuis quelques secondes, un nouvel éléments avait fait basculé la situation de difficile à critique. Ukitake Taisho était blessé. Il n'y avait plus personne pour assumer complètement l'autorité sur les troupes.

Résolument, elle inspira profondément et composa le numéro.

« Allô ? » -Oh, seigneur, c'était lui ! Kuchiki Byakuya ! Le Kuchiki Byakuya ! Elle l'avait au téléphone !-

_Euh ! Oui_ ! _Excusez-moi de vous déranger,_ _Kuchiki-fukutaisho-sama, Ichiguro Komesuke, quinzième grade à l'appareil_ _! Désolée de vous déranger !_

« Que se passe-t-il ? » -Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Mais la panique voyons !-

_La situation ici est catastrophique, Kuchiki-fukutaisho-sama ,le Capitaine Ukitake a été blessé et emmené loin du champs de bataille_, _et le Troisième Grade Sasuko et Quatrième Grade Tei m'ont dit de vous appeler_ _parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas diriger toute la situation, et avec les_ _Menos Grande, et…et..._

« Où êtes vous ? »

_Au sud du 23__ème__ Rukongai, Kuchiki-fukutaisho-sama._

« Je suis là dans cinq minutes. »

Et plus rien.

… _Menos Grande_… _23__ème__ Rukongai…_

_J'ai trouvé un emploi dans le Rukongai 23…_

Byakuya se sentit se glacer, tout comme lorsqu'il avait imaginé que son aïeul avait découvert Hisana et Rukia.

S'il ne se dépêchait pas, il risquait de découvrir que toutes ces années d'attente avaient été vaines.

* * *

Rukia tirait si fort sur la main de Renji, qu'elle avait l'impression que son bras allait se détacher après que l'os se soit subitement déboité de son épaule. La sensation était particulièrement désagréable. « Allez !...Encore un pas, Renji ! Une poussée par le talon, comme…

- Je ne peux _pas _! Mon pied est cassé ! » Rukia se tourna ves l'adolescent qu'elle trainait derrière lui. Toute la jambe droite était bleue. Le pied n'était plus qu'un amas de chair enflé et rouge. Il était essoufflé, rouge, contusionné et faible. Il pleurait un peu, aussi, mais ça, elle ne ferait jamais la remarque. Une explosion se produisit sur leur droite. Ils hurlèrent et furent projetés contre un tas de débris.

Si son épaule n'était pas déjà déboité, au moins elle était brisée. Rukia retint un sanglot. Ca faisait _mal _! Elle glissa un regard à Renji. Il était pâle comme la mort, sa jambe blessée était pliée, mais pas dans le bon sens. Une explosion supplémentaire et ils furent couverts de poussière et de boue. Complètement méconnaissable.

Elle tenta de se redresser et vit des étoiles blanches devant ses yeux. Elle s'immobilisa. Elle ne pouvait pas tomber dans les pommes maintenant. Dire qu'elle était revenue sur ses pas pour aider Renji. Elle entendit les clameurs des shinigamis quelque part derrière eux.

Ils faisaient ce qu'ils pouvaient, mais depuis que le capitaine aux cheveux blanc avait été évacué du champ de bataille ils se comportaient comme un serpent auquel on aurait coupé la tête. Rukia décida qu'elle ne s'évanouirait pas si elle se levait. Elle se leva, donc. Une forme noire gigantesque se dressait devant elle. Plus loin, elle en voyait de semblables, environnées de Hollows biscornus. Leurs cris rauques et sinistres retentissaient dans la plaine de ruines. Elle se pencha et saisi Renji avec son bras valide. Elle tira de toutes ses forces, et il finit par se relever, tremblant, mais visiblement déterminé. Ils se dirigèrent en boitillant vers la ligne de front, pour repasser derrière les équipes Shinigami. Le sol était inégal, et ils avaient perdu leurs chaussures depuis longtemps. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas marché pieds nus. Et Renji qui pesait sur son dos. « Allez, Renji…Encore un pas…un seul… »

Il y eut un tremblement. Elle risqua un coup d'œil. La forme noire gigantesque _glissait_ vers eux. « Renji, encore un…L'esprit dans le corps, le pied, l'esprit dans le pied et…et… »

A sa grande honte, ce fut elle qui s'effondra. Un éclat de pierre projeté venait de la heurter derrière le genou. La douleur fut comme un coup de marteau et elle ploya avec un cri. Renji s'écroula à ses côtés avec un gémissement. Non, _non_…

Le géant noir s'approchait de plus en plus…

Nonononononon….Déjà, un long bras decharné se détachait de la silhouette et allait les saisir, une vague d'air glacée les atteignit, le geignement lancinant de la créature se transforma en feulement malveillant et une étincelle rouge s'alluma au fond des orbites vide du masque blanc.

Non.

_Non._

Elle se sentit saisie sous les aisselles et soulevée de terre avec une violence infinie. Tout ne fut que flou bizarre et écœurant pendant quelques secondes. Puis elle fut déposée assez doucement sur un tas de terre retournée tendre et humide. Elle ferma les yeux et savoura ses dernières secondes de vie. L'odeur de la terre neuve était agréablement moisie et lui rappelait celle de l'intérieur de la petite cabane perdue dans la forêt. Ce n'était pas un mauvais souvenir. Il valait mieux mourir avec celui là qu'avec l'image de Renji blafard et mutilé.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et vit la silhouette claire d'un homme en kimono et hakama beige qui regardait le géant noir l'arme au clair. Le sabre avait un éclat clair et fluide qui semblait rayonner de mille feux dans la poussière soulevée par les combats.

L'homme était de dos, et elle contempla un moment ses cheveux noirs mi-longs très lisse et fins. Il était grand. Large d'épaules, fort, mince de hanche pour un homme de sa taille. Il se tourna un peu et regarda par dessus son épaule. Et c'était lui. Les même yeux sombres et perçants, le visage long et pâle, le nez aquilin.

Byakuya-nii-sama.

Il était _là_.

Byakuya se tourna de nouveau vers le Menos Grande et laissa la colère vengeresse qui bouillonnait doucement dans son âme l'envahir. La pression spirituelle à la surface de sa peau augmenta et forma bientôt un nuage flouté autour de lui. Les autres Menos Grande se tournèrent, intrigués.

Comment osaient-ils ? Comment osaient-ils envahir Soul Society ? Attaquer des âmes innocentes ? _Rukia _? L'énergie spirituelle terrifiante du lieutenant déferla sur le champ de bataille.

Ils avaient attaqué _Rukia_.

Ils avaient _blessé_ Rukia.

La Pression se fit insupportable.

_Senbonzakura_.

Tuer.

Anihiler.

Détruire.

_Ils_ avaient mis Rukia en _danger_.

_Senbonzakura _!

La lame chanta quand il la dressa et le tremblement qui la parcouru emplis son bras d'une nouvelle force.

« Bankai ! » Il l'avait dit. Fort. Si fort que sa gorge lui faisait mal.

« Senbonzakura Kageyoshi »

La lame se désagrégea en un milliard de lames.

C'était enivrant, tout ce pouvoir. Chaque parcelle consciente de son esprit était une arme.

En un battement de cils, une marée de lames d'une précision minutieuse couvrit la plaine et un silence de mort envahi le site.

Quand tout se résorba, Hollows et Menos Grande avaient disparus.

* * *

Hisana était assise sur un tas d'éboulis, juste derrière le cordon de sécurité que les shinigamis avaient tendus entre la partie 'sûre' et la partie sinistrée de la ville. Rukia et elle habitaient une petite maison, quelques rues plus loin et c'était presque un miracle qu'elle ait été épargnée. La petite école près du Lac, par contre, n'avait pas eu cette chance. Elle avait pris feu après que le brasero qui la chauffait soit tombé. Et personne n'avait voulu s'attarder pour éteindre l'incendie.

Elle ne détestait pas la vie citadine. Après un siècle passé dans les forêts, à errer avec Rukia sur le dos, elle avait été heureuse de retourner à la civilisation, où elle pouvait trouver des amies, d'autres jeunes filles de son âge. Peu avaient les mêmes préoccupations qu'elle, mais il était agréable d'avoir des compagnes autres que sa petite sœur. Rukia était beaucoup mois enthousiaste. Elle avait grandit en grimpant aux arbres tout les matins, se baignait nue dans la rivière et courait pieds nus un peu partout. Elle aimait le calme et le silence des forêts profonde, la solitude et la sécurité que les grands arbres leurs procuraient. Certes, Hisana aussi était parfois nostalgique.

Rukia avait détesté Hisana pendant quelques mois. Peut-être même quelques années.

Un matin, excédée, Hisana lui avait crié d'aller au diable, qu'elle n'était qu'une petite ingrate pour sa sœur qui se saignait aux quatre veines pour elle. Rukia avait gonflé ses joues, tourné les talons et claqué la porte. Elle n'était pas revenue pendant quatre ans. Un pour chacune des veines d'Hisana.

En fait, Rukia s'était perdue. Elle avait cherché à retourner à la cabane et n'avait pu retrouver le chemin. Elle était arrivée, au bout d'errances désagréables, à un quartier appelé Inuzuri. Là, elle avait rencontré Renji. Abarai Renji.

La première fois qu'Hisana avait rencontré Renji, elle avait été atterrée de l'impolitesse du gamin, un jeune garçon qui devait avoir le même âge que sa sœur et à peu près le même développement que le premier frère d'Hisana quand il s'était marié. Un enfant qui commençait à grandir ; déjà, ses épaules se carraient un peu.

Il lui avait fait visiter les plus bas quartiers. Ceux qu'Hisana avait fuit le plus tôt possible.

Il avait fait partager à Rukia ce qu'il mangeait quand il trouvait de quoi se nourrir, les fruits pourris, les noix rassies, les racines dures ou moisies. Il la traita de tout les noms d'avoir quitté son petit havre protégé – c'est si rare les gens qui arrivent à s'en sortir ! Et Rukia de ne pas démordre. Elle volait, courait, s'entrainait au Pas, pour quand elle deviendrait shinigami, elle volait de ses propres ailes, enfin.

Rukia était décidée à ne plus jamais être ce poids qu'Hisana l'accusait d'être. C'était vrai qu'Hisana travaillait dur, qu'elle sacrifiait beaucoup et revenait brisée des longues journées à l'école où elle enseignait. Elle partait bien avant que le jour se lève pour préparer la nourriture des plus jeunes et ne revenait que tard le soir quand elle avait fini de s'occuper du jardin. Tout ça pour que Rukia mange ce qu'il y avait de meilleurs. Pas de légumes secs ou en conserves, pas de racines amères, pas de tubercules insipides. Rukia avait été l'enfant la mieux nourrie du Rukongai 23.

Mais Hisana, aussi, était moins avec Rukia. Elle parlait avec les femmes, s'occupait de tas d'autres enfants, nourrissait la moitié de leur rue pourvu qu'on les laisse rester dans leur petite maison et qu'on les protèges lorsqu'il y avait des malfrats en ville. Rukia ne pouvais pas rester autant qu'elle le voulait dehors pour profiter du calme de la nuit. Elle devait faire le ménage, tout les jours un peu plus, étudier dans les livres minces et tachés qu'Hisana avait trouvés, elle ne pouvait plus chanter à tue-tête quand elle était heureuse, ni s'allonger de longues heures par terre pour contempler le ciel. Alors elle préférait débarrasser Hisana de sa bouche à nourrir – puisqu'Hisana n'avait pas _besoin_ de manger – et de sa bonne conscience, et disparaître.

Il y avait aussi autre chose, qui exaspérait Rukia chez sa sœur. C'étaient les longues minutes qu'elle passait le soir, à contempler par la fenêtre la rue poussiéreuse par laquelle elles étaient arrivées. Rukia savait très bien ce que Hisana attendait.

Il ne viendrait pas. Hisana avait dit qu'il fallait être patientes. Rukia avait été patiente. Un an, deux ans, cinq ans, dix ans…Et puis quand Hisana avait gravé profondément le message sur leur porte avant qu'elles ne partent, Rukia s'était rendue compte qu'elle n'attendait plus.

Elle ne doutait pas de l'affection qu'il avait eut pour elles, ni des risques qui l'avaient fait prendre ses distances mais elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas s'attendre à un miracle. Sans en avoir rencontré beaucoup, Rukia se doutait que les âmes s'oubliaient facilement. Treize ans après avoir dit au revoir, chercherait-il à se rapprocher d'elle ? Et pour quoi ?

Rukia grandissait, et la ville la rendait cynique. Elle voyait les hommes poursuivre les femmes, les femmes pleurer lorsqu'ils partaient. Elle voyait les regards désapprobateurs lorsque l'on contemplait un homme et une femme qui passaient dans la rue. Alors qu'est-ce qui attendait sa sœur qui ne serait pas un cœur brisé ? Le mariage ? Le conte de fée ? Ca plaisait bien à Rukia d'imaginer ça quand elle était petite, ça ne suffisait plus quand elle était grande. Nii-sama ne reviendrait pas. Et c'était même difficile parfois de contempler son souvenir sans rancune.

Elle l'avait dit à sa sœur, de ne pas se faire d'illusion. Hisana avait été blessée, et avait refusé d'adresser la parole à sa sœur pendant quelques jours.

Il avait fallu qu'Hisana parte à la recherche de Rukia pour la supplier de revenir.

Cela ne lui prit pas si longtemps. Elles se ressemblaient tellement qu'il suffisait de demander aux gens qu'elles croisaient s'ils avaient rencontré quelqu'un ayant son visage.

Hisana avait trouvé Rukia amaigrie, sèche et élancée. Vieillie. Libre. Feu follet. Elle l'avait serré de toutes ses forces contre elle, lui demandant – une supplique, vraiment – si elle pouvait revenir. Elles retourneraient à la cabane si vraiment c'était trop dur, mais elle la suppliait d'essayer. De retrouver la foi en les humains.

Comment pourrait-elle devenir shinigami si elle ne voulait pas protéger les humains ? Ce qu'Hisana ne savait pas, c'est que ces quatre années avaient suffit à Rukia pour faire la paix avec ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas changer. Elle était prête à la vie en communauté. Et elle avait faim. De tout. Des légumes qu'Hisana savait faire pousser sur le peu d'eau qu'elle pouvait acheter, des livres qu'elle lui faisait lire, du calme de la maison, de sa propreté, de la vie de femme qu'Hisana pouvait lui offrir. Qu'elle se battait pour lui offrir.

Elle avait longtemps méprisé les femmes dociles, tranquilles, discrètes, sans savoir que sa sœur en était une puisqu'elle était la seule qu'elle connaissait. Se rendre compte qu'Hisana était un de ces modèles de faiblesses qu'elle imaginait avec dédain avait été dur. Hisana baissait les yeux quand un homme la regardait, ne parlait jamais la première dans une assemblée, n'imposait jamais son avis, se laissait doubler dans les files d'attentes à la boutique à eau, ne savait répondre aux insultes et ne réprimandait pas les enfants qui lui jetaient de la poussière à la tête.

Quatre ans avaient permis à Rukia de voir comment Hisana ne voulait pas encourager le regard des hommes, comment elle faisait pour se faire entendre malgré sa timidité apparente, comment elle faisait prévaloir son avis sans même le défendre, comment elle considérait l'avidité comme le pire de tout les vices et combien les insultes et les attaques ne signifiaient quelque chose que si l'on s'abaissait au même niveau que ceux qui les profèrent.

Rukia s'était rendue compte, quelque part, que sa sœur était forte différemment des femmes bien trempées. Elle l'avait accompagnée, sur le chemin du retour, dans la forêt qui bordait les frontières du Rukongai 59 jusqu'à une petite cabane où une femme sans dents les avait accueillies avec un air dubitatif franchement surpris. Hisana lui avait montré les quarante kilos de kimonos avec lesquels elle était arrivée dans la Soul Society. Elle lui avait montré les langes fins et le haori brodé qu'avait porté Rukia alors.

Elles avaient tout rapporté, avec Renji, jusqu'au Rukongai 23 où elles avaient repris leurs vies.

Et Rukia, maintenant, marchait tête haute quoi qu'il arrive et ne laissait rien l'atteindre, car connaître sa propre valeur n'est pas l'imposer à tous par la parole, mais par les actes.

* * *

Ainsi, Hisana regardait soucieusement en direction du champ de bataille. Là-bas, tout était subitement devenu calme. Rukia et elle étaient descendue dans cette partie du Rukongai le matin même pour tenter de réparer le petit muret qui entourait l'école. En chemin, elles s'étaient arrêtées près de la petite cabane où elles avaient trouvé une famille pour Renji qui accepterait de le garder chez eux – l'endroit était petit, mais moins que leur propre maison qui ne comptait que deux pièces – moyennant une participation de Hisana à son couvert.

Ils étaient descendus tout les trois et avaient travaillé deux petites heures avant de devoir fuir de toutes leurs jambes quand ces monstres étaient arrivés. Rukia avait observé pendant toute la journée, gardant compte des avancées des Hollows. Puis, paniquée, elle avait sauté du toit en criant que la maison de Renji avait été écrasée par un des rayons rouges qui zébraient le ciel. En un éclair elle avait disparu.

Hisana avaient été impressionnée par les progrès de Rukia. En treize ans, dans la forêt, elle avait stagné au stade du pas. Ne réussissant qu'un ou deux pas à la suite. Quatre ans toute seule dans le Rukongai l'avaient débloquée et maintenant elle se déplaçait en un éclair d'un bout à l'autre de la ville. Ca rendait Hisana un peu nostalgique.

Kuchiki Byakuya était connu. Bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait cru au début. Elle avait pensé perdre espoir, au début, quand on parlait de lui et de ses semblables – enfin presque parce que visiblement, un Kuchiki n'avait de supérieur ou égal que des membres de la maison impériale – et puis s'était dit que quitte à trouver quelqu'un de confiance, on pouvait difficilement faire mieux que l'héritier de la plus grande maison noble du Seireitei. Si on ne pouvait faire confiance à Kuchiki Byakuya pour tenir une promesse, à qui pouvait-on faire confiance ?

Et Kuchiki Byakuya avait promis qu'il reviendrait.

Rukia avait donc disparut dans un endroit très dangereux et Hisana savait qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire même si elle essayait. La première ambition de Rukia quand elle était retournée à la maison avait été de faire d'Hisana une aspirante shinigami, comme elle. Elles avaient rapidement abandonné. Hisana avait même un reiatsu si faible que Rukia ne parvenait pas à la percevoir. Renji non plus d'ailleurs. Ni leur voisine qui voulait devenir shinigami également. Ni le shinigami qui avait renversé Hisana par égard en traversant la rue parce qu'il ne l'avait pas sentie venir. Hisana ne pouvait rien faire. Elle s'était donc approchée au plus près possible, et attendait patiemment, ou du moins, avec l'apparence de la patience. Son dos était rigide de tension, ses mains nouées contre son ventre, les pieds recroquevillés contre la semelle de ses sandales.

Tout était calme depuis peu. Il y avait eut une lueur, douce, étrangement…apaisante. Des clameurs atroces. Et puis plus rien.

Au compte goutte, des shinigamis apparurent, traversèrent le Rukongais. D'autres arrivèrent. Elle eut l'impression que beaucoup partaient et que trop portaient des civières. Et Rukia ne revenait pas. Elle était juste partie chercher Renji. Elle aurait du revenir. Les gens bons comme Rukia ne meurent pas en allant sauver leurs amis. Non, ce genre d'expérience les rend plus forts, ça ne les tues pas.

Rukia allait revenir. Et si elle ne revenait pas, Hisana ferait comme avant. Elle irait la chercher.

Le cordon de sécurité était toujours en place et malgré tous ses efforts pour arrêter un shinigami qui passait pour avoir de nouvelles, peu répondaient. L'un la regarda sombrement et marmonna qu'ils étaient tous mort là dedans. Hisana ne le croyait pas. Rukia reviendrait. Sa grande sœur serait là à l'attendre, toujours, parce que, comme elle l'avait découvert, la plus grande force dans la mort, c'est la patience.

Elle attendit jusqu'au soir, où les derniers shinigamis quittèrent enfin le champ de bataille avec tout le matériel qui avait été amené pour prendre soin des blessés sur place. L'un d'entre eux s'était arrêté un moment, et avait annoncé qu'un chargement en eau potable arriverait bientôt pour approvisionner la ville pendant la reconstruction des pompes qui avaient explosé.

Rukia marchait à coté d'un grand shinigami, avec le bras passé dans une écharpe. Elle avait l'air d'aller bien, elle avait un grand sourire sur le visage. Quand elle aperçut Hisana, elle courut vers elle et l'enlaça de son bras valide. Hisana la serra contre son cœur. Malgré les années, malgré les siècles…Elle était sa petite sœur. La seule famille de sang qu'elle avait. Et peu importe ce que l'on en disait, le sang restait important. Hisana avait été élevée avec le sang.

« Je vais bien, Onee-chan. Tout s'est bien passé. » Bien sûr que tout s'était bien passé. Tant que Rukia revenait vivante, tout se passerait toujours bien. « Tout s'est _très_ bien passé. »

Hisana sentit sa sœur s'éloigner un peu d'elle et la vit avoir un très léger signe de tête par dessus son épaule. Hisana leva les yeux et sut qu'après des années d'efforts, enfin sa patience payait.

Byakuya avait changé. Il était plus grand, plus large, plus âgé, mais son visage était le même. Les mêmes traits fins et calmes, les yeux gris et les cheveux fins et noirs comme la nuit. Il était impossible de ne pas le reconnaître. Elle s'avança et l'étreignit sans plus de cérémonies. 23 années de séparation donnaient tous les droits. Le tissu de son kimono était épais et doux, sa poitrine était dure dessous et elle sentait la pression de sa respiration un peu laborieuse contre sa joue. Il ne rendit pas l'étreinte tout de suite mais il baissa la tête et posa sa joue contre ses cheveux.

Enfin, ses bras l'entourèrent et la cachèrent du reste du monde. Il était revenu. La personne si importante qui peuplait ses rêves, qui jouait au fantôme lors de ses journées pour attirer son regard au dehors. Il était là, tout entier, enfin libre de ce qui le retenait prisonnier jadis, de tout ses démons. Il était revenu et, entre les bras qui la retenaient contre son cœur, elle savait qu'il ne repartirait plus jamais. Il la garderait là, au creux de son étreinte, parce que c'était là qu'elle était le mieux et c'était là où il la voulait. Elle avait finalement trouvé ce qu'elle pensait ne jamais trouver. Ce qu'elle pensait qu'on ne _pouvait_ pas trouver.

Ce fut longtemps plus tard qu'ils se séparèrent enfin un peu. Elle le contempla, il la contempla et ils se rendirent compte de combien ils avaient changé et de combien ils étaient semblables. « Enfin, Byakuya-sama. Enfin. J'espère que vous ne serez plus jamais aussi long. »

C'était le soir déjà et la lumière chavirait. Rukia raconta qu'ils étaient restés sur place à cause de l'état de la jambe de Renji. Il avait fallu éviter de le déplacer avant de pratiquer les premiers secours et bien sûr, Rukia avait refusé de partir – et donc Byakuya. Il expliqua ce qui avait attaqué leur ville. Un bras autour des épaules d'Hisana, il les suivis chez elle, leur dit que Renji avait été emmené dans le Seireitei pour qu'on prenne bien soin de sa cheville pulvérisée – selon lui, Unohana-taisho le remettrait d'aplomb en un rien de temps et il pourrait reprendre ses rêves de shinigamis sans problèmes. Ils s'assirent dans la toute petite pièce de l'avant – celle qui donnait sur la rue et le petit jardin – qui servait de chambre aux deux sœurs. Hisana servit du thé, le premier thé sauvage de Byakuya en 22 ans. Il se brula la gorge et le gout acre resta longtemps sur sa langue – il fit mentalement ses adieux à sa nuit de sommeil.

Et de toute manière, il n'aurait pas dormi. Ils parlèrent toute la nuit. 25 années de vies à rattraper. Il y avait tant à raconter, tant à échanger…Il leur avoua que sa vie avait été assez ennuyeuse jusqu'à quelques mois auparavant. Il raconta la mort rocambolesque et angoissante de son grand-père. Rukia plongea sans ménagement sa main dans sa manche pour sortir le kenseikan qu'i avait caché là. Elles l'observèrent toutes les deux avant qu'il ne parvienne à orienter la conversation sur elles et il fut inondé de paroles, d'histoires, d'anecdotes…En une nuit, il écouta plus qu'il n'avait écouté en 10 ans. Et il parla plus qu'il n'avait parlé en 10 ans.

Enfin, quand l'aube se leva, ce fut un Byakuya ivre de contact qui accepta le petit-déjeuner que Hisana avait préparé. Ils finissaient à peine quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

C'était un jeune shinigami, tout frais émoulu de l'académie, qui venait chercher 'Kuchiki-fukutaisho-sama' parce que son capitaine s'était réveillé et désirait lui parler le plus vite possible. Il était visiblement très décontenancé de parler à Hisana, qui avait ouvert la porte de sa maison, en voyant son supérieur par dessus son épaule. Byakuya soupira et s'étira. Le shinigami partit une fois qu'il ait promis de se rendre aux quartiers d'Ukitake dès que possible.

Rukia lui demanda quand est-ce qu'il lui serait possible de rendre visite à Renji, il lui répondit qu'il pouvait parfaitement les emmener toutes les deux avec lui plus tard dans la matinée. Hisana fit remarquer à Rukia que dans ce cas elle avait intérêt à faire un brin de toilette car pour le moment, elle avait l'air de ce qu'elle était : une sauvageonne revenant d'un champ de bataille. Rukia ajouta un grondement presque convaincant pour la forme. Elle ouvrit une petite cantine en bois tachée et sortit un linge, un bout de savon et son peigne puis se glissa dans le cagibi minuscule qui tenait lieu de deuxième pièce, de cuisine, de garde manger et de salle de bain.

Hisana et Byakuya se retrouvèrent seul pour la première fois depuis un quart de siècle. Débarassée complètement de ses incertitudes – 23 ans ! Il était revenu après 23 ans d'absence et l'avait étreinte dans la rue, où tous pouvaient les voir, les identifier… - elle vint s'agenouiller à ses côtés, plus près qu'auparavant et posa sa tête sur son épaule, les mains croisées sur ses cuisses.

Il répondit en posant sa main sur la sienne. Puis il prit ses deux mains dans une des siennes et les porta à ses lèvres en passant un bras autour de sa taille. Elle se rapprocha au plus près de lui et murmura qu'il lui avait tant, tant manqué. Il n'eut pas besoin de répondre par des mots, son regard disait combien lui aussi avait trouvé interminable le temps qu'ils avaient passé loin l'un de l'autre. Il restèrent immobiles, front contre front, les yeux fermés, pendant quelques secondes, le temps de refaire connaissance avec ce qui avait été rompu, tant d'années auparavant. Puis, Rukia fit tomber un seau à coté et ils furent tirés de leur contemplation.

Hisana se redressa et passa derrière lui en glissant une main dans sa manche, tirant le kenseikan. Elle ouvrit le couvercle de la cantine et sortit le peigne qu'il lui avait offert. Elle se plaça derrière lui et peigna doucement ses cheveux. Il savoura le contact de ses doigts sur son crâne. Quand les cheveux furent libres de toute la poussière qu'ils avaient accumulé pendant le combat et démêlés, elle glissa expertement le kenseikan entre les mèches noires.

Dans un souffle il lâcha. « Viens vivre avec moi au Seireitei. Dans ma maison. »

Elle s'immobilisa, posa ses mains sur les larges épaules pour se donner contenance. « Ruk-.

Rukia vient aussi. Epouse-moi. Elle sera ma sœur. Vous aurez mon nom. »

Elle revint devant lui et ils s'étreignirent de nouveau. Puis elle caressa son visage. « Est-ce même possible ? » Elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Le mariage dans les sphères qu'il fréquentait ne relevait pas uniquement de sa volonté. Il devait convaincre les Anciens. Il devait convaincre l'Empereur, peut-être, pour avoir le droit de se marier.

« Tu m'as convaincue. Convaincre mon Conseil du premier coup est impossible, mais je rencontre l'Empereur dans deux jours. C'est un homme très sage et très intelligent. Il connaît très bien ma situation et il sait ce dont j'ai besoin. Il verra que j'ai besoin de toi. Tu es forte, intelligente, instruite, irréprochable si ce n'est pour l'endroit où tu as vécu ces cent dernières années. Tu peux fonctionner sans moi. Pour lui, tu es la seule qui peut lui permettre de me conserver tant dans sa cour que dans son armée. Et une fois que nous aurons l'approbation de l'Empereur, personne ne pourra, ni n'osera, se mettre dans notre chemin. »

Elle se demanda un instant s'il avait perdu la raison. C'était de _l'Empereur_ dont on parlait, pas d'un gentil papa attentif. Byakuya avait perdu ses repères. La bienveillance de son monarque lui avait fait perdre le sens des réalités.

Voilà des années que Hisana ne s'était pas trouvée confrontée à un problème de gestion immobilière, ou de la maintenance d'une maison de la taille de celle du clan Kuchiki. Certainement il y avait dans la troupe de courtisans de la cour un homme qui avait une fille avec plus de qualités qu'elle. Une jeune femme qui aurait des _siècles_ d'instruction derrière elle.

Byakuya du lire ce qu'il lui passait par la tête car il continua. « Si je meure, Hisana, tu continuera d'administrer ta maison comme bon te semblera – tu ne laisseras pas toute les charges au Conseil. C'est exactement ce que l'Empereur souhaite. Il veut que Kuchiki reste un clan autonome, comme les trois autres grandes famille. Et des femmes comme toi, il y en a peu. »

Peu à peu, Hisana se laissa convaincre. Elle détestait les confrontations et celles ci risquaient d'être particulièrement désagréables mais elle s'avoua qu'elle avait peur plus parce que cela faisait littéralement des siècles qu'elle n'avait participé à des activités nobles. C'était comme si elle avait quitté une peau en arrivant à la Soul Society, qu'elle avait grandi, et qu'elle contemplait la perspective de retourner dans cette vieille peau toute rabougrie.

Mais Byakuya ne lui demandait pas de redevenir l'enfant de quinze ans incertaine et terrorisée qui se rendait chez un mari qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré. Il demandait de devenir sa propre femme et d'être forte. Il lui disait à mots à peine couverts qu'il avait besoin d'elle pas pour perpétrer le nom du Clan, mais parce qu'elle était ce qu'elle était devenue.

Alors, imperceptiblement, elle accepta. Elle lui murmura qu'elle allait préparer leurs affaires et qu'elle aller parler à Rukia.

Et Rukia, l'oreille collée à la porte jubilait.

* * *

A peine avaient-ils posé le pied dans le Seireitei qu'un domestique apparaissait pour décharger Byakuya de la malle en bois légère dans laquelle Hisana avait rangé tout ce qu'elle souhaitait conserver. Puis, il les avait emmené dans un des bâtiments de l'enceinte de la division 4. C'était un long bloc blanc, avec des fenêtres à espaces réguliers et un toit rouge – comme à peu près tout es bâtiments qu'elles voyaient dans le Seireitei. Hisana se demanda distraitement comment il faisait pour s'y retrouver, et nota du coin de l'œil que les gens les regardaient bizarrement.

Une fois entrés dans le bâtiment, elle vit qu'il était organisé autour d'un long couloir, avec de nombreuses portes donnant sur des chambres. Le calme était total et les quelques shinigamis qui passaient autour d'eux faisaient visiblement leur mieux pour le conserver. Elle remarqua que beaucoup ne portaient pas l'épée traditionnelle des shinigami – le _zanpakuto_ – au coté et qu'ils adressaient des coups d'œil nerveux à Byakuya. C'était normal, supposait-elle. Byakuya était sans doute une figure connue et respectée de l'élite de la société. Si elle ne le connaissait pas si bien, elle serait peut-être beaucoup plus nerveuse qu'eux.

Hisana était vraiment une âme incroyable. Byakuya ferma la main en un poing serré pour se retenir de prendre la sienne. Elle avait prit la décision de changer de vie en quelques secondes, s'était préparé à partir en quelques minutes et semblait ainsi faite de ce matériau ultra résistant dont les shinigami faisaient leurs uniformes. Inusable. Inébranlable. Elle était un véritable roc de sérénité, décida-t-il alors qu'il l'observait découvrir l'intérieur du Seireitei. Elle serait une épouse parfaite.

Belle, posée, réfléchie et rapide. C'était ce que toute femme noble cherchait à atteindre. Mais Hisana avait en plus cette résistance et cette énergie que seul un combat long et opiniâtre peut former. Elle avait pendant des décennies nourri sa sœur, affronté des peurs et des éléments déchainés. Personne ne pouvait surmonter cela. Elle serait parfaitement à sa place à la tête de son clan, il en était persuadé.

Et pas simplement parce qu'il la voulait pour épouse.

Une guerrière d'un nouveau genre, voilà ce qu'il trouvait en elle. Elle appliquait à la lettre des usages qui voulaient qu'une femme soit faible, inférieure, impuissante et elle les tournait de telle manière qu'ils devenaient sa force. Elle avait une patience et une détermination qui surprendrait ses opposants éventuels. Ils s'attendraient à des réponses rapides, à des passions, à des paniques, surtout de la part de quelqu'un si jeune et elle leur répondrait par des années et des années de tractations, jusqu'à ce qu'ils perdent leurs moyens et fassent une erreur. Elle les aurait à l'usure.

Rukia, elle, semblait sur un petit nuage à l'idée de pénétrer là où seul les shinigamis avaient le droit de pénétrer. C'était comme si elle en était devenue un avant l'heure.

Il avait vu les progrès qu'elle avait fait sur le Pas. Et ce qu'elles lui avaient raconté sur son séjour à Inuzuri. Si tout cela était vrai, alors elle ferait une shinigami aussi redoutable que sa sœur ferait un chef de clan.

Il compta les portes jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à celle ou le shinigami de l'entrée leur avait dit que le garçon était soigné. Les hommes de la division 4 avaient été surpris la veille quand il avait exigé que le gamin soit autorisé à passer la nuit dans leurs quartiers, et que Unohana-taisho jette un œil à sa cheville pour être sûre qu'elle guérirait correctement.

D'ailleurs, elle se trouvait dans la pièce. Il poussa la porte et entra, la tenant pour Rukia et Hisana qui le suivaient. Rukia trotta jusqu'au lit et salua la capitaine avant d'observer son ami. Hisana s'inclina près de lui, après qu'il ait fermé la porte.

Unohana, si elle était surprise de le voir amener des civils supplémentaires, ne le montra pas et se contenta de leur dire que Renji allait bien et que sa jambe serait guérie dans quelques jours. Puis elle les quitta.

Le garçon – l'ami de Rukia – dormait encore profondément. Sa jambe était complètement bandée, ainsi qu'une écorchure sur son bras droit. Il avait des cheveux d'une couleur très étrange – rouge – et un visage contracté, méfiant, même quand il dormait. C'était indéniablement le visage de quelqu'un habitué au danger, même dans son sommeil.

Byakuya leur dit qu'il allait s'assurer qu'on leur préparait des chambres chez lui, et qui serait de retour dans quelques minutes. Rukia et Hisana acquiescèrent et s'assirent sur les deux chaises près du lit.

* * *

Chez lui, il se changea et fit également un brin de toilette, envoya un court message à l'Intendant de l'Empereur pour l'informer qu'il viendrait accompagné. Puis il retourna les chercher. Avant de quitter la division 4, il demanda où se trouvait Ukitake-taisho. On l'informa que le capitaine avait été assez bien pour quitter sa chambre le matin peu avant son arrivée, et qu'il lui avait laissé un message comme quoi il passerait lui rendre visite dans la soirée.

Avant le déjeuner, il leur fit visiter sa maison. Elles furent stupéfiée de la taille qu'elle avait – surtout Rukia qui n'avait jamais mit les pieds dans une maison autre que la petite cabane des bois et leur mansarde du Rukongai 23 – et du monde qui vivait là. Il y avait bien sûr Byakuya – il s'était assuré qu'on les mette dans un appartement pas trop loin de son propre lieu de résidence pour qu'elles soient tranquilles – mais il y avaient aussi cinq des 14 membres du Conseil, ceux qui avaient supporté Byakuya et en qui il faisait assez confiance pour tout administrer jusqu'à ce qu'il retombe sur ses pattes, avec leur famille proche. Il y avait toute une garde complète, environ vingt soldats, et leurs supérieurs, deux invités occasionnels qui étaient venus pour apporter à Byakuya des informations sur plusieurs provinces. Il y avait également un officiel de la Cour des Ames Pures qui résidait là pour un temps avec toute sa maison, sans compter tout les domestiques et précepteurs personnels – mis ensembles, ces personnes avaient sept enfants – les domestiques de Byakuya et les administrateurs.

La maison était une vraie petite communauté.

Les chambres qu'on leur avait réservées donnaient sur le vaste jardin intérieur. Ce jardin était ouvert à tous, mais peu de chambres s'ouvraient directement dessus. Un fin store de paille de riz tombait devant la terrasse, ce qui permettait d'ouvrir sans se préoccuper de ce que quelqu'un puisse voir quoi que ce soit à l'intérieur. Il était très simple de soulever le store et de sortir. Ils prirent un déjeuner léger dans leur petit salon particulier puis il dut les laisser pour s'occuper de plusieurs affaires.

* * *

Ukitake Juushiro était un homme heureux.

Son Lieutenant favori – d'accord, il n'avait qu'un seul lieutenant, mais quand même – avait atteint le Bankai. Et pas n'importe quel Bankai, en plus. D'après ce qu'on lui avait raconté, ce bankai avait suffit pour prendre soin de quatre Menos Grande et douze Hollows. Sans aucun doute, tous les autres capitaines étaient jaloux.

En plus, il faisait beau, il se sentait en pleine forme – à par une petite raideur à la hanche, où il avait écopé d'une profonde entaille – et les rumeurs les plus loufoques et divertissantes couraient sur le compte de Byakuya à propos d'un jeune garçon chez Unohana, et de deux jeunes filles chez lui. La soirée allait être très divertissante.

Il avait été tenté, sur le moment, d'aller voir ce fameux garçon qui avait fait l'objet de préoccupations exceptionnelles, jusqu'à être admis à l'intérieur des quartiers généraux de la division 4. Puis il s'était dit qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'affaires privées et qu'il était donc inutile de mettre son grain de sel au risque de faire quadrupler le nombre de ragots. Il verrait Byakuya ce soir, et tout serait pour le mieux.

Unohana l'avait laissé partir au matin, sous réserve qu'il passe dans l'après-midi pour une consultation et faire changer son pansement. Il s'était donc présenté, ponctuel – Unohana était très spécifique sur les horaires – et avait passé une petite demi-heure à faire des étirements sous l'œil attentif d'un guérisseur. Puis, il avait avalé un remède atrocement acide, qui lui avait glissé dans la gorge comme un serpent froid. Il avait grimacé, frissonné et était partit.

Il était descendu dans le jardin de la division et dépassait le dernier bâtiment de résidence avant la sortie pour ensuite se rendre chez Byakuya. Malgré la longue journée d'été, le soir approchait et le ciel devenait de plus en plus foncé. C'est alors que le spectacle le plus surprenant du monde se déroula devant lui.

« Où habitera Renji-kun quand il sera guéri ?

Nous lui donnerons notre maison, Rukia. »

Deux jeunes filles – une plus femme que fille – venait de sortir du bâtiment médical en discutant doucement. Elles portaient des kimonos propres mais modestes et se ressemblaient beaucoup. Des cheveux du même gris anthracite presque noirs, même si l'aînée les portait si long qu'ils formaient un chignon très volumineux à l'arrière de sa tête, un physique menu, sec, délicat. Il faisait maintenant trop sombre pour qu'il soit sûr de ce qu'il avançait, mais il était sûr que leurs yeux étaient presque de la même couleur.

Le plus incroyable n'était pas cela, cependant. Il arrivait _parfois_ que des civils soient autorisés à rendre visite à des membres de leur famille en trop mauvais état pour être transportés chez eux. Non. Ces filles là étaient visiblement hors-normes. Déjà le brassard sur leur bras indiquant quel officier leur avait permis l'accès montrait le sceau des Kuchikis. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, elles étaient guidées et escortées par un homme très grand, Ukitake pensa qu'il était peut-être plus grand que lui même, qui portait une livrée qui se faisait se retourner tout le monde sur leur passage. C'était visiblement un ninja et la couleur pourpre orgueilleuse de son uniforme l'accusait comme appartenant à la sus-mentionnée famille Kuchiki.

Ukitake balaya les environs du regards, se souvenant des paroles de son lieutenant l'informant que ces combattants se déplaçaient généralement par trois ou cinq. Si c'était le cas ici, il ne put les localiser.

Qui étaient ces filles pour motiver un tel dispositif de sécurité ?

Elles se mirent à suivre l'homme qui leur montrait le chemin. Elles étaient donc nouvellement arrivées, sinon, elles auraient pu retrouv- Non.

La ressemblance entre les bâtiments du Seireitei avait une raison. Un intrus se perdrait, mais un shinigami serait capable d'affiner sa perception des reiatsus pour savoir où se rendre. Il suffisait de connaître, de manière générale, comment on ressentait les reiatsus des différentes divisions pour pouvoir s'y rendre. C'était également la technique utilisée pour localiser les gens à qui l'on devait remettre un message, à la manière des papillons. Peu de shinigamis se perdaient après quelques semaines. Par contre, cela posait quelques problèmes aux personnes peu douées dans le maniement de leur reiatsu.

Même si elles avaient été là depuis plus longtemps, elles n'auraient pas pu se retrouver, parce que leurs reiatsus était clairement celui d'âmes n'ayant jamais reçu la moindre éducation en kido. En fait, la plus âgée ne semblait même pas avoir de reiatsu. Celui de la plus jeune était intéressant, mais incisif, comme à l'état sauvage.

Elles n'appartenaient donc pas à la famille Kuchiki – il avait entendu dire que plusieurs personnes résidaient là pendant un moment avec leur famille, le temps que les choses se calment pour l'héritier.

Maintenant franchement curieux et un peu excité à l'idée de rencontrer des gens complètement nouveaux – après 2000 ans, l'occasion se présentait rarement – il décida de faire connaissance. Il s'approcha rapidement, ne tentant même pas de les surprendre parce qu'il avait vu leur garde tressaillir et qu'il souhaitait autant que possible éviter la confrontation.

Il s'inclina poliment et les salua avec enthousiasme.

« Bonsoir ! Je suis Ukitake Juushiro et j'aimerais me joindre à vous jusqu'à a résidence Kuchiki. Si c'est bien là que vous vous rendez, bien sûr. » Ajouta-t-il quand il les vis cligner des yeux, surprises. La plus âgée récupéra ses esprits en première. Elle s'inclina profondément à son tour en le saluant, suivie presque immédiatement par la plus jeune.

« Je suis honorée, Ukitake-taisho. Mon nom est Sagikara Hisana et voici Sagikara Rukia, ma sœur cadette. »

La plus jeune – Rukia – se tourna vers sa sœur, surprise. « Sagikara ? » murmura-t-elle. Et si Ukitake n'avait pas eu l'ouie si fine, il ne l'aurait pas entendue. Sa sœur l'ignora et continua. « Nous serions ravies de vous avoir en compagnie, Capitaine. Je vous prie, faites comme bon vous semble. »

Et il leur emboîta le pas.

Il commença par leur demander si celui à qui elles avaient rendu visite se portait mieux. A sa surprise, ce fut Rukia, qui le considérait pourtant avec méfiance, qui répondit. « Oh, oui. Ces shinigamis de la division 4 sont très efficaces. Et Unohana-taisho a été très gentille avec lui. »

Ukitake se retint de hausser un sourcil. Ainsi, Unohana s'était dérangée elle-même pour prendre soin d'un civil ? Ce n'est pas qu'elle choisissait ses patients mais avec le nombre de victimes de la mission de la veille, il était étrange qu'elle ait réussi à mettre du temps de coté pour lui. Rukia continua, sans prêter garde à la perplexité de leur nouveau compagnon. « Et il s'est réveillé juste après le déjeuner alors ils nous ont envoyé un message pour qu'on vienne le voir. On lui a amené du thé, parce que les médicaments qu'il doit prendre ne sont pas bons. » Elle lui montra le pot en fonte qui avait vaguement la forme d'une théière. Une odeur presque familière monta à ses narines. C'était sans aucun doute le thé que lui avait proposé son lieutenant 20 ans auparavant.

Ainsi donc, c'étaient elles. Ces personnes spéciales pour Byakuya. « Quel thé est-ce ? Je ne peux pas nommer cette odeur. » Rukia eut un sourire assez fier.

« C'est un thé spécial. C'est Onee-chan qui le fait pousser dans le jardin. On en a amené plein quand on est venues ce matin et on va demander à Byakuya s'il n'y a pas un endroit dans le jardin où on pourrais en planter.

Vraiment ? Si elles prennent bien, pourrais-je me permettre de vous en demander quelques pousses ? Je me souviens que ce thé fait des miracles le matin.

Vous ?... » Rukia semblait perplexe. N'avait-il pas dit qu'il ne connaissait pas ce thé ? Il sourit avec malice.

« Il m'est arrivé de le partager avec mon Lieutenant les matins où j'étais aussi matinal que lui. »

Rukia ouvrit la bouche en un petit 'oh'. « C'est pas vrai ! Ukitake-taisho ! J'avais pas pensé que vous étiez le capitaine de Byakuya-nii ! » Sa sœur lui fit une pichenette à l'arrière du crâne avec un petit sourire que Ukitake interpréta comme goguenard. Rukia se retourna vers elle et siffla. « Oh, toi ! T'aurais pu me dire avant que je me ridiculise… »

Byakuya-nii ? Ukitake avait l'impression que le monde aurait pu s'arrêter et commencer à tourner dans le sens inverse. Visiblement, elles étaient bien plus proches de ce cher Byakuya qu'il ne l'avait d'abord pensé. Et surtout…Byakuya s'affichait brusquement avec elles. Il aidait une de leurs connaissances, les hébergeait chez lui, leur prêtait une escorte… Ginrei, en mourant, avait visiblement engendré des changements difficilement estimables.

Le reste du chemin jusqu'à la maison-ville de Byakuya se fit en conversations agréables. Rukia était un vrai plaisir et Hisana était très agréable, même si elle était beaucoup plus timide que sa sœur. Il se demanda distraitement comment des personnes comme elles avaient put se retrouver en contact avec quelqu'un comme Kuchiki Byakuya. Et quand ils s'étaient rencontrés, Rukia avait du être très jeune…

En entrant, il furent accueillis par un domestique qui les introduisit dans une antichambre confortable où une petite collation attendait les invités, le temps que ceux à qui ils venaient rendre visite les rejoigne. Rukia ne s'y attarda pas et se glissa par une des portes pour aller ôter une des couches de kimonos qu'elle portait – on était en été et Hisana avait insisté pour qu'elle porte deux épaisseurs de sous-vêtements ! Maintenant qu'elle était à la maison, elle allait en retirer une et jouer dans le jardin qui bordaient sa chambre.

Hisana demeura avec Ukitake. Elle ne pouvait imaginer le laisser seul à attendre même si ce n'était pas son rôle – pas encore, pensa-t-elle en rougissant. Elle s'agenouilla en prenant garde à ce que son kimono ne fasse pas de plis disgracieux. Elle et Rukia portaient leur meilleurs vêtements – minus le kimono de cérémonie qui se trouvait dans sa cantine en bois.

Elle commençait à trouver le silence inconfortable quand Ukitake reprit la parole. « Alors vous êtes les amies de Byakuya… Je suis bien content de faire enfin votre connaissance, Hisana.

-Vraiment ? elle était surprise. Byakuya vous a parlé de nous ?

-Pas en détail mais je peux être très persuasif quand l'envie m'en prend. » Elle sourit. Elle imaginait très bien Ukitake cuisinant Byakuya, l'air de rien.

« En tout cas, il nous a parlé de vous. En détail. C'est pour ça que Rukia était vexée, elle l'a tellement agacé pour savoir comment sont les capitaines du Gotei 13 qu'elle aurait sans aucun doute préféré vous reconnaître rien qu'à la description qu'il nous a fait de vous.

-J'imagine difficilement Byakuya décrivant son capitaine. » Elle eut un sourire affectueux.

« Il vous admire beaucoup. »

Oh.

Et bien, c'était difficile pour lui de se souvenir d'une occasion où il avait été autant flatté par aussi peu de mots. Il espérait qu'il n'était pas en train de rougir. Il chassa son inconfort avec un grand sourire et une question espiègle.

« Alors, comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ?

-Et bien je pense que tout a commencé quand je l'ai fait tomber d'un arbre… »

Et Ukitake, qui aimait les bonnes histoires, se pencha vers le début alléchant.

Ce fut donc ce spectacle qui accueilli Byakuya quand il vint à la rencontre de son capitaine. Hisana souriante et Ukitake hilare. Il se demanda intérieurement ce qu'ils se racontaient pour être d'aussi bonne humeur et se félicita du fait que Hisana vainque sa timidité ainsi. En même temps, on trouverait difficilement un capitaine moins intimidant que Ukitake-taisho.

Hisana leva la tête en premier et se leva après avoir incliné la tête vers le capitaine. Puis, elle se dirigea vers lui et lui dit doucement. « Je crois que Rukia et moi-même allons prendre congé tôt, Byakuya-sama. Nous avons eu une longue journée, et pas de nuit du tout. Nous nous verrons demain ?

-Certainement. N'hésitez pas à demander à Hishi-san de quoi vous mettre à l'aise, surtout. » Elle s'éclipsa avec un sourire et disparut dans le couloir. Ukitake observa son subordonné qui regardait la jeune femme partir et sentit un grand sourire creuser ses joues.

Ah-ha ! Byakuya n'était donc pas complètement insensible aux femmes.

* * *

Hisana prit Byakuya au mot. Elle demanda à Hishi-san de faire apporter un diner pour Rukia et de leur faire préparer un bain. Un bain bien chaud. Cela faisait des siècles qu'elle n'avait pas prit de bain chaud. Dans la forêt, elles se baignaient dans la rivière qui était souvent glaciale que froide et en ville, la quantité de bois qu'il fallait pour faire chauffer une baignoire était trop extravagante pour qu'elle se le permette. Alors maintenant qu'elle en avait l'occasion, elle allait sauter dessus. De plus, elle et Rukia en avait sérieusement besoin.

Et elle allait _enfin_ avoir de l'aide pour se laver les cheveux.

Une demi-heure plus tard, une femme de chambre vint lui annoncer que leur bain était près. Elles passèrent dans la salle d'eau. Rukia se déshabilla rapidement, se savonna, et se dépêcha d'aller tremper dans la cuve d'eau brûlante avec un petit cri excité. Puis, elle s'accouda au rebord de bois patiné et observa sa sœur qui, une fois propre, dépingla patiemment ses longs cheveux noirs. Ils cascadèrent jusqu'à ses genoux, et elle rit. « Il semble que mes cheveux soient tout ce qui change au fur et à mesure du temps. Je ferais bien d'en profiter pour les couper un peu. » La femme de chambre les démêla et coupa un peu en bas pour se débarrasser des nœuds trop importants. Puis, elle les lava patiemment en les peignant de haut en bas plusieurs fois, en les rinçant et en les enduisant ensuite d'une pâte blanche. Elle les rinça de nouveau et les coupa en une ligne bien horizontale à mi-cuisse. Hisana les tressa, les épingla de nouveau sur sa tête et se glissa dans l'eau.

« Pourquoi tu gardes les cheveux aussi longs, Nee-chan ? C'est pas pratique…

- Je suis comme ça, Rukia. Quand j'étais vivante, je les avais encore plus longs…Et Okaa-sama les avait presque jusqu'au sol.

- Mais c'est _lourd_.

- Je ne le sens pas Rukia. Je n'ai jamais connu autre chose. Si je devais brusquement les couper, ma tête me paraitrait trop légère. Et de plus…je vais te dire un secret. » Elle baissa la voix sur un air de confidence. « Quand j'étais petite, et que mes cheveux n'était pas encore très longs, j'avais le défaut de tourner la tête brusquement quand on m'adressait la parole. Cela ne se fait pas en société, je n'étais pas sensée toujours chercher savoir qui me parlait. Alors avoir les cheveux très longs m'oblige à me contrôler. Si je bouge trop vite, je tombe…

- Non !

- Si ! »

Rukia tenta d'imaginer sa sœur tombant sous le poids de ses cheveux et gloussa. Elle échangea un regard complice avec Hisana. « Il faudrait que tu les montre à Nii-sama, un jour.

- Demain, ils seront très beaux et très brillants. Je pourrais toujours les dénatter. »

Elles se couchèrent et dormirent sur des futon de laine et de son de riz. Ce fut une nuit magique.

* * *

La journée du lendemain passa très vite pour Hisana, qui redoutait sa rencontre avec l'Empereur et elle passa très lentement pour Byakuya qui l'attendait avec impatience. Il les rejoignit pour le diner mais ce fut une courte affaire car le départ le lendemain matin était prévu avant l'aube.

Avant d'aller se coucher, Hisana s'agenouilla devant la cantine en bois qu'elles avaient amené avec elles. De là, elle sortit la boite à gâteaux en fer blanc peint en rouge dans laquelle elles rangeaient leurs affaires de toilette. En dessous, il y avait le lourd costume. Elle souleva le manteau jaune d'or aux broderies d'ivoire et le suspendit au portemanteau, en lissant bien les manches. Par dessus, elle sortit les kimonos successifs et les ceintures. Rukia les regarda, osant à peine les caresser du bout des doigts. « Je pensais que c'étaient tes kimonos de mariages ?

-Non. Ce sont les kimonos de présentation d'une femme à sa nouvelle maison. Il me suffit de changer le nœud de l'obi, de ne pas porter deux de ces kimonos et ce sera parfait pour une présentation à un empereur. C'est le mieux que l'on peut faire en si peu de temps, de toute manière. »

Hisana observa un long moment les vêtements. Elle essayait de comparer ce qu'elle ressentait à ce qu'elle avait ressentit toutes ces années auparavant. Elle avait toujours aussi peur. Mais ce n'était pas la peur de ce qui allait lui arriver, c'était la peur de ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle voulait à tout prix que tous se passe bien. Elle avait le pouvoir d'agir sur ce que l'empereur allait penser d'elle. Elle avait un rôle à jouer. Et elle avait confiance en Byakuya.

Comme si elle devinait que sa sœur se perdait en réflexions dangereuses, Rukia émit un petit rire. « Tu as vu l'air de Nii-sama quand il t'a vu ce matin avec tes cheveux détachés ? » Hisana avait vu ; elle sourit. Rukia continua. « Il avait l'air complètement transi. »

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, elles allèrent se coucher.

.....::::......

* * *

.....::::......

Voilà...Qu'en pensez vous? Je continue? Si je le fais, je reprendrais en plein au milieu de la première visite d'Ichigo au Seireitei...

Reviews!

Tozi


	2. Noteultramégaimportante preview

disc: Bleach ne m'appartient pas.

Et non, ce n'est pas un chapitre même s'il y a un petit goodie sur la fin. (d'abord, il faut lire la note pleeeeeeeaaaaase)

Je voudrait premièrement vous informer que j'ai traduit Après la Mort en anglais (oui, oui. Vous pouvez m'applaudir. Lol.) et qu'elle a rencontré un succès retentissant. (nan, là, j'exagère) Le fait est que depuis quelques mois, sous la pression conjuguée de fidèles reviewers (et revieweuses) et leurs encouragements et compliments accueillis avec milles joies et célébrations de ma part, j'ai entrepris (avec l'assistance de nombreuses plaquettes de chocolat) la suite exacte de Après la Mort. Elle prend donc le relais directement de cette fic, (presque à la seconde près) et se poursuit, loin dans l'avenir radieux et moins radieux de nos chers personnages adorés. (Sauf si quelqu'un ici les déteste, dans ce cas, je ne vois pas ce qu'il fait là. On l'accueille chaleureusement tout de même)

Quand pourrez vous avoir le plaisir de lire cette suite? Bientot, j'imagine, c'est tout le point de cette mise en bouche : je cherche une béta.

Quelqu'un qui serait disponible de temps en temps pour relire les chapitres que j'enverrais (j'en ai d'avance, mais ne vous leurrez pas, ce sera long, ce sera dur, et il y aura des grincements de dents) les corriger, les anoter copieusement, discuter avec moi des incohérences, me donner un coup de pied au train quand je ne fais rien pendant plusieurs semaines (sauf en juin, pask'en juin je vais avoir un -censuré- de mois, avec la fin de mon stage, la soutenance, les exams et tout le tralala), être de manière complètement paradoxale à la fois indulgent et intransigeant. Les chapitres que je vais proposer vont nécessiter beaucoup d'allées et de venues, et sans doute que ça prendra un moment entre les updates parce que déteste me presser, et je n'en attend pas plus de mon ou ma béta, ne vous imaginez pas que j'attend les chapitres dans la seconde, voir même la semaine.

Cette suite d'après là mort est un petit bébé pour moi : je ne vais la bâcler, et elle sera sans doute de meilleure qualité que Le Miracle, du moins je l'espère.

Si quelqu'un se sent tenté, qu'il ou elle m'envoie un petit mot par mon profil, et on mettra le mode de fonctionnement au point ensemble. Je ne fais pas passer de sélection, de test, d'examen, il n'y a pas d'interro surprise ou d'autre cochonnerie dans ce genre, ce sera sans doute le(la) premier(e) qui écrit.

A bientôt j'espère

Tozi.

Et maintenant, il y a un petit sneak-peek pour vous mettre en appétit.

* * *

Tant de temps avait passé depuis qu'Hisana avait vu quoi que ce soit de neuf. Tout dans le Rukongai était vieux. Dans les quartiers qu'elle avait fréquenté en tout cas. Les maisons, les vêtements, les gens, tout était ancien, usé jusqu'à la code, brutalement inconfortable ou misérable. Cela faisait plus de cent qu'Hisana n'avait pas porté de soie. Cela faisait plus de cent ans qu'elle n'avait pas prit un bain chaud. Cela faisait plus de cent ans qu'elle n'avait pas porté de chaussures en cuir. Quand elle faisait le décompte des années qui s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'elle n'avait pas pratiqué quelque chose qui auparavant lui paraissait normal, Hisana ressentait une grande lassitude.

La petite maison du Rukongai 23 avait été un changement bienvenu. Enfin quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas construit de ses mains ! Quelque chose qu'elle pouvait _acheter_. Des vêtements qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de repriser, des sandales en osier au lieu de pieds nus. Même en le vivant d'elle-même, Hisana avait du mal à mesurer l'absurdité de ses besoins. Quand elle était vivante, elle avait des dizaines de paires de chaussures ! Des getas, des sandales de jonc doré, des tongs en bambou et en cuir, de splendide mocassins en agneau, de délicate pantoufles de soie, des mules de satin et même une paire de botte en cuir incrusté d'argent. Elle avait eu des kimonos par brassées, des manteaux, des coiffes, des meubles, tous fait pour elle, la seule fille du shogun de Yeso. Même les épouses de son père avaient parfois manifesté de la jalousie.

Puis, Hisana était morte et il n'y avait pus rien eu de tout cela. D'un jour à l'autre, Hisana et Rukia s'étaient trouvées pauvres. Pourtant, les souhaits étaient toujours là, après cent ans de vie dénuée de tout, Hisana rêvaient encore de vêtements dorés, de chaussures brillantes, de meubles ouvragés. En son fort intérieur, Hisana se haïssait. Elle haïssait le fait d'être pauvre, le fait de ne rien avoir. Elle haïssait de ne pas pouvoir se débarrasser de ses rêves, de ses envies. Elle haïssait de ne pas être plus forte, de ne pas s'nrichir plus qu'elle ne le faisait.

Comment se consoler de la perte de sa richesse ? Comment supporter d'être mendiante après avoir été princesse ? Il avait fallu de longues années à Hisana pour admettre que tout ne lui était pas du et que l'humilité qu'on lui avait enseigné à montrer face aux autres devait aussi être montré à la vie. Les âmes des princesses ne valent pas plus que les âmes des mendiantes. Hisana en était sortie grandie, du moins elle l'espérait. Cependant, malgré tout le travail qu'elle avait effectué sur elle-même pour se réconcilier sincèrement avec sa nouvelle condition, Hisana rêvait.

Elle se tourna dans le lit doux et chaud que les domestiques de byakuya avaient installé dans une chambre vaste et nette. Elle avait du mal, subitement à profiter de l'abondance revenue.

* * *

Voilà!!! Ca ne va pas plus loin. Sinon, vous n'aurez plus faim pour la suite.

Je me prosterne à genoux dans l'espoir de voir ma boîte mail s'alourdir d'une proposition du ou de la béta parfait(e).

Bye.

Tozi.


End file.
